Carlisle et Esmée : un Amour eternel
by fanHPTW
Summary: Traduction de Esme and Carlisle a love that will never end. Retrace l'histoire de Carlisle et D'Esmée.
1. Des Flammes et des Cendres

**Esmée et Carlisle : un amour eternel.**

**Des flammes et des cendres.**

* * *

Traduction : c'est une fiction qui m'a beaucoup plu et j'ai l'autorisation de traduire pour la faire partager au monde francophone. Pour ceux qui veulent la lire en anglais elle est disponible sur le compte de l'auteur «EmilyEsmeGibson12 id: 4241222»

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent** **à** **Stéphanie Meyer. ****L'histoire appartient à Emilyesméegibson, je ne fais que la traduire**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 De la fumée et des cendres**

Je ne comprendrais jamais mon père. Comment peut-il laisser tant d'innocents mourir ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas la compassion et la patience de vérifier que ses accusations soient prouvées avant de les condamner à mort ? Tant de personnes sont mortes à cause de lui, la moitié sont, ou pourraient, être innocentes des crimes qui leur sont reprochées, de ce qu'on leur reproche d'être.

« Je n'en retire aucun honneur, Carlisle. » me disait-il souvent lorsque l'on regardait une personne se faire bruler vive dans les flammes. « mais je suis fier de savoir que l'on maintient la ville en sécurité. »

_Es tu fier de savoir que quelque part des parents ont perdu leur enfant, que des personnes ont perdu un frère ou une sœur, que des enfants ont perdu leurs parents, et qu'un homme ou une femme a perdu son âme sœur ? _Me demandais-je dans ma tête, j'avais trop peur de formuler mes pensées à voix haute, inquiet de sa réaction. Je ne voulais pas me battre avec mon père, la seule famille qui me restait.

- « Les vampires, les sorcières et les loup garous sont mauvais, mon fils. » continuait-il en voyant l'expression choquée de mon visage, « Ils peuvent tuer de nombreuses personnes. En les détruisant, on sauve plus de vie de l'on en prend. »

Je pensais à tout ça, tandis que je regardais, depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, les gens qui commençaient à amener du branchage au bucher, préparant l'exécution qui aurait lieu sous peu. Mon père était au centre, indiquant ou tout devrait être placé. Il était le chef des pasteurs, il était donc chargé de tout préparer.

Mes pensées allèrent à cette pauvre femme tremblante dans la prison. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si oui ou non elle était innocente, une fois que les pasteurs l'avait accusée d'être une sorcière, elle avait été jeté dans la prison et condamnée à mort.

Je l'avais vu dans le village, se promenant avec son fils qui avait environ mon âge, mais il était déjà marié et avait deux enfants. Il était surement chez lui, en train de rassurer sa femme et ses filles que tout irait bien quand à l'intérieur il savait que rien n'allait.

J'étais désolé pour eux. J'aurais aimé leur dire tout ca moi-même, mais mon père m'avait interdit de parler à quiconque avait des relations avec le « mal ».

Mon père avait insisté que j'assiste à la mort de la sorcière. « Un jour, mon fils, quand je serai trop vieux, tu seras à ma place. Tu auras la charge de garder le village en sécurité. C'est une grande responsabilité, mon fils, mais je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras. »

Je serrais mes poings, mes jointures devenant blanche sous l'effort. La colère montait en moi « Je ne veux pas être comme toi. » je protestais dans un souffle, fusillant mon père du regard. Il me tournait le dos, donc il ne pouvait pas me voir «je ne veux pas être un assassin »

La voix de mère remplit ma tête. _Sois fort mon petit rappelle toi que je t'aimerais toujours. Je suis si fière de toi._ Ma mère était morte peu après m'avoir donnée naissance, mais elle m'avait chuchoté ces mots alors qu'elle me tenait dans les bras pour la première et dernière fois. Et même si c'était il y a 23 ans, je m'en rappelais, la douleur et l'amour dans sa voix. « _Je t'aime mon fils _».

Tout ce que je faisais, c'était pour le rendre fière, mais que penserait t'elle si j'envoyais des innocents à leur mort ? Que pensait-elle de mon père ? Mais je me rappelais combien elle était amoureuse de mon père, comment elle ne le jugeait jamais. Me jugerait-elle ?

D'une certaine manière, j'avais l'impression que je détesterai encore plus qu'elle soit fière de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit fière de moi Je voulais que personne ne soit fier de moi. Je ne voulais pas être comme mon père. Je ne voulais pas être un meurtrier.

Qu'es ce que je voulais être alors ? J'ai toujours trouvé la médecine fascinante. Mon ami, Michael, avait un père qui était docteur. Un docteur sauve des vies - c'est ce que je veux faire sauver des vies, pas les prendre, comme mon père.

Je posai à nouveau mon regard sur le bucher. Mon père se tourna et remarqua que je l'observais, il m'adressa un signe de la main, mais aucun sourire. Si seulement ma mère était là, elle ne m'aurait pas obligé à regarder des choses que je ne voulais pas voir.

Bientôt, je m'en irais et j'irais vivre ailleurs. Es ce que je serais marié ? J'ai vu des couples se baladant dans les rues de Londres presque tout les jours, main dans la main, la jeune fille laissant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, les deux se regardant avec passion et amour. Ca doit être agréable de rentrer à la maison après une longue journée et avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui t'écouterais et te conforterais.

Aurais-je des enfants ? Pourquoi je pensais à ça ? Il fallait d'abord que j'ai une maison, un travail, puis me marier quelques années après. De toute façon les enfants étaient la dernière chose à l'esprit maintenant.

Je vis mes deux meilleurs amis Madison et Patrick, en dehors de leurs maisons, regardant la préparation du bucher. Patrick était fasciné, il deviendrait bientôt un pasteur, tandis que Madison était horrifiée. Elle détestait la violence.

Deux femmes étaient en train de promener prés de ma maison et je me retirai de la fenêtre pour ne pas être vu. Comme tout le monde dans la ville, elles parlaient de la malheureuse condamnée.

« Je l'ai connue toute ma vie » disait l'une d'entre elle, la blonde, avec un soupir, sa voie pleine de sympathie « Je ne crois pas que c'est une sorcière »

« Moi aussi, si elle en était une, pourquoi serait t'elle une simple servante ? Des fois les gens sont jugés trop rapidement. » Son amie acquiesça.

« Mais tu sais pourquoi on l'a accusée, n'es pas? ? La blonde demanda

Son amie secoua la tête «Parce que sa mère était accusée d'en être une- je pense quand même que c'est une raison stupide pour la condamnée. »

La blonde frissonna, la peine se lu sur son visage. « On peut pas discuter avec les Pasteurs. »

Alors qu'elles s'en allaient, je pensais à ce que je venais d'entendre. Cette pauvre fille allait mourir à cause de ce que mon père et les autres pasteurs pensaient que sa mère était. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle, pour ses enfants et petits enfants.

Je me levai. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette maison comme un lion en cage. Je pris mon manteau et l'enfila, j'ouvris la porte et la claqua. Je me dirigeai vers le lieu de l'exécution, adressant de signe de main et de tête aux gens tandis que je passais sans cesser de me dirigea vers mon père.

« Carlisle », il semblait choqué de me voir dehors « Ne t'ai-je pas dit de rester à l'intérieur ? »

« Je voulais de l'air frais », j'ai faillit rajouter que j'étais assez âgé pour quitter la maison quand bon me semblait. « Combien de temps avent l'heure ? »

« Dés que le ciel est noir. » il voulait un effet dramatique à tout ca, la bruler dans la nuit pour que les flammes ressortent. J'étais malade à l'intérieur

« Ca te dérange que j'aille faire un tour » pourquoi je demandais la permission ? Ah oui parce qu'il m'a élevé comme ça, pour que je lui demande tout comme si j'étais son serviteur.

Il regarda le ciel, «je suppose mais soit sur d'être la bientôt, je ne veux pas que tu rates ça, bientôt tu seras à ma place » Je grinçai des dents à cette pensée.

« Fils, je sais que tu déteste ce job, tu déteste ce que je fais, mais ta mère voulais que tu prennes ma place après ma retraite. « On ne veut pas la contrarier, n'es pas »

J'étais furieux qu'il mêle ma mère à ca. Il savait que je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse, même si elle était morte. Je savais qu'elle veillait sur moi. Je ravalai ma colère. « Bien »

Le premier endroit où j'allai est la boulangerie. Une amie de ma mère travaillait là et c'était un endroit tranquille et amical ou se poser. Marion était en train de sortir ses pâtisseries du four quand j'approchai et entrai dans la boutique elle me fit un sourire par dessus son épaule.

« Bonjour Carlisle » me dit t'elle en se levant et en posant un plateau sur le table « Je pensais que tu serais avec ton père » Je secouai la tête. « Non, je voulais aller le plus loin possible de l'échafaud »

Elle acquiesça en comprenant et une seconde plus tard une joyeuse petite fille de sept ans dévala l'escalier « Carlisle » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle me vit. Je me levai et me pencha pour l'étreindre « Salut Béthanie »

« Maman je peux en avoir un » demanda t-elle, assise sur le tabouret à cotée de moi et pointant les petits pains fraichement sortie du four et encore chaud.

« Non ma chérie, ils sont encore chaud » sa mère lui dit, « tu pourras en avoir un après »

Je ris lorsque Beth étendit sa main and toucha le pain avec ses doigts. Elle les retira instantanément et suça son doigt. « Béthanie » sa mère gronda. « Va vite rincer ca sous l'eau »

« Je vais avec elle » je proposai et l'entraina vers le robinet. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose.

Béthanie me regarda. « Ou est ton Papa ? » « Sur la place » Béthanie savait ce qui allait arriver. A l'âge de sept ans, elle était intelligente. Elle secoua la tête et tourna le robinet avec sa petite main, Mettant son doigt dessous.

« Ca pique ? » demandai-je Elle secoua la tête « Non plus maintenant » « Parfait. » j'attendis quelle ferme le robinet avant que l'on retourne à l'endroit ou était sa mère.

« Carlisle, on allait diner, tu veux te joindre à nous ? » Marion m'invita « Tu pense que ton père accepte ? » « Oh oui Carlisle, reste pour diner ! » Béthanie me tenait le bras. « J'aimerais beaucoup, mais vaux mieux que je parte, mon père veut que regarde avec lui Marion acquiesça « ok, à demain alors. » « A bientôt » je lui fis un signe de la main ainsi qu'à Bethany avant de sortir de la chaleur de la boulangerie et retourner sur la place. Il n'était pas difficile de trouver mon père, il parlait aux autres pasteurs. Ils rigolaient. La mort d'une personne n'avait pourtant rien de drôle

Je me tiens prés de mon père lorsque les deux gardes amenèrent la femme à l'échafaud. Elle était en état de panique, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle espérait que quelqu'un la sauverai. Ses eux passèrent de la panique à la furie des qu'elle vit les pasteurs son regard tomba sur moi. Elle me fusilla du regard, il me semblait qu'elle disait _« tu aurais pu arrêter ça tu es son fils, il t'aurait écouté._

Comme si mon père m'écouterai. J'étais placé derrière lui, il pensait plus à son travail qu'a moi. Je me mis à regarder par terre quand ils l'attachèrent au piquet, le feu commença, la fumée s'éleva et forma un nuage sur la ville. Les gens rentrèrent chez eux pour y échapper, mon père m'avait dit de rester jusqu'à ce soit fini. Les pasteurs souriaient.

« La sorcière est morte ! », l'un d'eux s'écria, « que le mal meurt avec elle ! »

Les autre lui firent écho, chantant « La sorcière est morte ! Que le mal meurt avec elle !

Quelque part j'ai étendu un cri de douleur et un bébé pleurer. La famille de cette femme avait entendu le chant et savait que l'une des leurs était morte. Par chance je ne pouvais pas voir l'échafaud, la fumée m'en empêchait, bloquant ma vue, mais j'en étais heureux.

Alors, il y eu une main sur mon épaule. Je tournai mon regard vers mon père.

« Tu vois mon fils ? Au prix d'une vie, le village est sauvé » il me dona une tape sur l'épaule « bientôt tu sauveras toute la ville du mal comme ca »

_Assassin ! _J'hurlais dans ma tête. Je fis un signe de la tête timide et mais yeux de posèrent à nouveau sur le sol.

« Allons à la maison célébrer, » mon père décida et invita les autres pasteurs à venir avec nous. Ils acceptèrent tous, appréciant une bière froide après cette longue journée.

Je les suivis à la maison. Le vent avait dissipé la fumée et les cendres de la fille était balayer en dehors du stand par les personnes chargées du nettoyage. Tout le monde regardait mon père et les autres sur leur passage et je savais qu'ils étaient furieux de ce qu'il avait fait .Je savait que la femme était innocente.

« De la bière mon fils ? » mon père me demanda une fois à l'intérieur de la maison. L'habitation ne semblait pas familière.

« Non merci, je crois que je vais aller dans ma chambre » je couru dans les escaliers, me jeta sur mon lit. Ma fenêtre était ouverte et je pouvais entendre des voix dehors. Je me levai et la ferma et tira les rideaux pour ne plus avoir à regarder la place.

Le regard de la jeune fille avait été plein de haine. Je réalisai que plein de gens me donneraient ce regard une fois que j'aurais pris la place de mon père. Tout le monde me détesterait car ca serait moi qui donnerais le jugement final qui dirait s'il faut les tuer ou pas. Je m'en fichais que ça rendre mon père et ma mère fier. Ce qui importait c'est des familles vont perdre des gens qu'ils aimaient, que je serais responsable de ca. Je secouai ma tête, je ne serais pas comme ça.

Deux semaines plus tard, mon père s'assis a la table et déclara qu'il prenait sa retraite demain. Il me dit tout ce qu'il savait à propos de son métier mais j'écoutais à moitié. Si j'écoutais et acquiesçais, c'était comme si je disais que j'en avais envie.

« N'y a-t-il personne d'autre dans la ville pour prendre ton job ? » j'essayais

Il secoua sa tête « personne n'est assez bien »

« Et comment saurai-je qui est innocent et qui est coupable ?

« Les gens sont comme des livre fils, lit leurs visages, leurs réactions tu sauras. »

_Parce que ça a bien marché pour toi, n'es pas ? _Je demandai dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas prendre sa place. Je ne voulais pas tuer des gens sans raison. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je n'étais pas comme mon père, j'avais la patience. J'écouterais les gens et garderais un œil sur eux, je ne prendrais pas de décisions hâtives. Comme ca je serais sûr que les gens brulés étaient mauvais. Oui, une vie serait perdue mais les gens seront heureux d'être en sécurité. Je ne prendrais pas de vies innocentes. Et Béthanie n'aurait pas peur de moi.

« Fils ?, la voix de mon père dissous mes pensées « alors, acceptes-tu de faire le pas ? »

Je levai mon regard et acquiesça courageusement « oui ». Qu'es que je venais d'accepter. Je venais d'accepter d'assassiner.

Non, je changerais les choses, je ferais en sorte de savoir si l'accusé est coupable. Je ne serais pas un meurtrier. Le regard désespérer de la femme me revint et je soupirai, m'asseyant en défaite. Même si je le faisais à ma manière, je tuerai toujours des gens, mauvais ou pas et ca serait ma faute

Mon père regarda mon changement d'expression attentivement. « Tu préfère laisser le mal prendre le ville et tuer tout le monde ? »

Je secouai ma tête « non ».

« Tu veux décevoir ta mère ? » _Ne la mêle pas à ça_ « non ».

« Parfait, tu peux commencer demain, souviens-toi, mon fils le mal n'est pas le bienvenu ici. ». J'acquiesçai, me sentant confus et remonta dans ma chambre. « Et le diner ? » mon père me rappela « tu dois sûrement mourir de faim ».

Je secouai la tête m'arrêtant à mi chemin

« Non je vais bien » avec cela, je me retournai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre sans un autre mot.


	2. la raison de la Haine

voici le chapitre deux , bonne lecture.

* * *

Le reste des pasteurs n'étaient pas ravi des changements que j'avais effectués. Comme mon père, ils étaient impatients et me disaient de ne pas perdre de temps et de bruler la femme. Je pouvais voir qu'au fond de lui mon père pensait la même chose mais il leur disait de me laisser continuer. Même si mon père commençait à être agacé par ma patience, j'étais heureux qu'il me soutienne -il avait jamais fait ça avant.

Malheureusement, on se trouva face à une femme accusée d'être sorcière deux jours plus tard, me laissant avec une terrible décision la croire ou la bruler. Je ne savais pas comment mon père pouvait apprécier ca ou comment pour lui tout semblait si simple, prenant tout l'honneur et abordant la question si calmement. Peut-être es-ce pour ca qu'il était si impatient, parce qu'il a été habitué à prendre une décision si vite qu'il était habitué qu'a ça maintenant.

«Que devons-nous faire, Carlisle?" Patrick a demandé, il avait rejoint les pasteurs, hier. Il avait l'air heureux, les yeux brillants et les autres devaient lui rappeler constamment d'être calme. Même s'il il apportait de la bonne humeur, c'est vrai que c'était agaçant parfois.

J'ai regardé la femme qui était maintenue à genoux par deux gardes. Cela m'a rappelé la dernière condamnée. Je secouais la tête. Il faut mettre le passé derrière soi.

"Il ya sûrement un moyen de savoir si elle est une sorcière ou pas?" J'ai demandé à mon père. Pendant les premières semaines, il m'avait offert ses conseils, même si je ne les écoutais à moitié.

« Oui » il acquiesça et je me senti plein d'espoir. « La bruler » « Ou la noyer » Patrick s'était préparé à ca. Je les dévisageais avec étonnement. « Et ca sert à quoi ? » «Dans le feu, si elle brûle, elle n'était pas une sorcière et si elle survit, elle en est une." Mon père a expliqué. "Et si elle se noie, elle était humaine et si elle survit, elle était une sorcière."

"Cela ne prouve rien! Chaque personne que j'ai regardé être brûlé ou noyé sont toujours morte." Fis-je remarquer, mon espoir remplacé par l'horreur. L'un des vieux pasteurs grogna, « es-tu en train de dire que nos méthodes sont inutiles ? «Oui c'est ce que je suis en train de dire. Il ya aucun moyen de savoir sans la tuer ! »

«Je suis désolé, mon fils." Mon père soupira, bien que je puisse dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment désolé. "Je sais que on a des opinions différentes sur ce point, mais c'est la seule manière que nous connaissons. Nous avons utilisé de cette méthode depuis de nombreuses décennies et n'allons pas arrêter maintenant."Tous les pasteurs même Patrick approuvèrent. La femme nous regarda avec effroi.

Mon père a donné les ordres aux gardes à ma place, ce que les autres pasteurs trouvèrent amusant. "Emmener-la à la prison, elle sera brulée ce soir une fois que le ciel sera assombrit."

«Oui, monsieur." Le plus grand garde hocha la tête et lui et son ami ont traîné la femme terrifiée vers l'endroit où se trouvent les prisons.

"Père," ai-je sifflé une fois que les autres pasteurs se sont dirigés vers le bar. «Cette pauvre femme pourrait être innocente!"

"Ou elle pourrait être une sorcière." Dit-il sévèrement. "Ecoute fils, n'est-ce pas mieux d'assurer que la ville soit en sécurité avec juste la perte d'une vie?" "Cette femme a une famille! Que vont-ils penser? Que vont-ils faire maintenant?" Demandai-je. « Ce n'est pas mon problème, ni le tiens." Il me conduisit vers le bar.

Alors que je buvais de la bière sans vraiment y goûter, les autres pasteurs ont partagé des histoires sur les autres sorcières qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans leur temps et racontait des blagues. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fusiller Patrick du regard. Il avait tellement changé, devenir un pasteur l'avait métamorphosé.

Madison était révoltée quand je lui ai dit plus tard. Elle avait aimé Patrick et avait pensé à lui comme pouvant-être son futur mari. "Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Il est arrogant et corrompu, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai trouvé. »

Je l'ai laissée en train de maudire et de profaner d'insultes Patrick. Je suis allé directement à la maison, j'ai pris un morceau de pain et montai dans ma chambre. J'avais un peu de temps avant la cérémonie. Cette femme m'assassinerait t'elle du regard comme l'autre Elle avait été trop près des larmes pour ca, mais être enfermé dans une cellule de prison pourrait la changer.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre et au milieu de la place. Ils préparaient le bucher tôt et il était presque terminé. Es que cette femme avait vraiment été une sorcière? Était-ce pourquoi ils voulaient la bruler si vite, pour que le mal quitte la ville le plus rapidement possible?

Marion se tenait au coin de la place avec son mari et Bethany. Je me senti mal quand j'ai aperçu Bethany regardant par-dessus le bras protecteurs de sa mère. Elle lança un regard choqué sur la place. Ce sera la première fois qu'elle verra ça et je serais responsable. Je me sentais très mal. Elle aurait des cauchemars ce soir, à cause de moi

Mon père rentra à la maison un peu plus tard et je fus surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas ivre. « Laissons les bières aux jeunes,» disait-il à chaque fois qu'il revenait du pub sobre – ce qui était rare. Traduction : le bar sera là demain.

« Comment peux-tu supporter ça » lui demandai-je alors que l'on allait partir pour voir l'exécution. « Comment peux-tu supporter de savoir que ce soir tu auras tué quelqu'un »

Il eu une expression agacée. « J'ai perdu le compte le nombre de fois on en a parlé, mon fils. Cela comment à m'énerver, encore plus que Patrick, ce qui est surprenant. Ma réponse sera toujours la même : la ville est en sécurité. Que vaux des centaines de vies contre une seule ?

« Juste une vie ? C'est une humaine ! »

« Peut être, elle peut aussi incarner le mal » il ajuta mon manteau « allons y »

J'ai détesté la cérémonie et je ne sais pas comment les autres ont pu l'apprécier. Lorsque la femme a été amener prés de moi, elle grogna et cracha et je suivis son regard, qui s'adouci immédiatement lorsque il se posa un petit garçon et une fille qui se tenait la main de leur père. Ils avaient l'air terrifié et prêt à éclater en sanglots. J'étais désolé pour eux, je savais ce que c'était que de perdre une mère et ils ne devraient pas avoir à subire ca, si jeune, personne ne le devrait. Et c'était de ma faute ...

« Un toast à la sureté de ville » mon père proposa alors que les autre pasteurs et moi-même était assit une fois de plus au bar.

« A la sureté de la ville » scandèrent le reste des pasteurs. Et il y eu le tintement des verres. J'étais le seul à ne pas porter de toast. Il y était habituer et m'ignorèrent

Mes pensées revinrent au garçon et à la fille. Je ne les connaissais même pas, mais je me sentais tellement désolé pour eux. Ils allaient devoir faire face à la perte de leur mère et devront grandir sans elle. C'était quelque chose qui Je n'avais jamais voulu à personne.

"Tu ne peux pas avoir de la compassion pour tout le monde dans cette ville." Marion m'a dit le lendemain lorsque je me suis allé à la boulangerie, comme je le faisais chaque fois j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui m'écouterait et me consolerait.

«Mais ce ne sont que des enfants, Marion!" J'ai soupiré. "Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait? Qui aurait tu écouté?"

" Toi, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais aimé la façon dont les pasteurs font les choses non plus. Mais je sais que tu dois d'avancer et laisser le passé derrière toi. Tu ne peux pas être en colère contre toi pour ça."

«Quelqu'un est mort. J'avais toujours critiqué mon père parce que il tuait des personnes innocentes, mais maintenant, je fais exactement la même chose, je suis ses traces. »

« Tu ne seras jamais comme ton père», dit-elle. "Mais tu dois comprendre d'où viens son impatience et son comportement."

"Pourquoi ? » Il ne m'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit de personnel, alors comment pourrais-je le savoir?

"Eh bien, j'étais amie avec tes parents. Je suis resté une bonne amie de ton père même après la mort de ta mère, donc je le connais bien. Il était tellement en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pu la sauver et il a accusé Dieu de n'avoir rien fait et de l'avoir l'emmener loin de lui. Il est passé de l'homme religieux à celui qui avait tourné le dos à Dieu. Il n'avait plus confiance en qui que soit. Il voyait le mal partout. "

Je l'ai écouté et hocha lentement la tête, je comprenais un peu. "Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer."

«Ton père croit que c'est la magie qui a prit sa femme. Si tu pensais cela… et il a peut être raison... Il ya une chance que ce soit ca, elle était en bonne santé avant, mais la veille de sa mort, elle est tombée malade c'est ce qui l'a tuée, la faiblesse de la maladie, pas l'accouchement".

"Comment peut-il en être sur ?"

"Il était jaloux de ceux qui procédait la magie. Il avait l'habitude de se dire que la vie serait facile avec la magie, il pourrait protéger sa femme et son enfant pour la vie -C'est pourquoi il est devenue pasteur et ce qui a rendu ta mère si fier de lui- Il se souvient d'avoir parlé à une femme la veille de ta naissance, il lui a dit qu'il aimait tendrement sa femme et sa mort le tuerait. Après ta mère est morte, ton père et les pasteurs ont recherché cette femme et elle a été brûlé, accusée d'être une sorcière. Ton père a mit tous les morceaux ensemble. Personne n'a su si elle était vraiment une sorcière ou pas. Mais on était proche de ta mère, nous étions tous heureux qu'il y ait une possibilité que la raison de sa mort ai disparu et que tu ne sois pas en danger. Ton père n'a pas eu besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour la tuer. Et tu le connait, une fois qu'il a une idée, il ne change pas d'avis.

Je n'ai rien dit au début, tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. "c'est pou ça qu'il prend tant de fierté dans la protection de la ville?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Il veut juste te garder en sécurité, Carlisle." J'ai soupiré. «J'ai été vraiment dur avec lui toute ses années."

"Il a été dur avec toi aussi, il s'attend que tu sois l'homme qu'il ai prévu que tu sois, il ne te permet pas de devenir ce que tu veux- un grand homme qui ne tue pas des innocents Peut-être qu'un jour, tu deviendra cet homme ».

"Ou je deviendrai l'homme que mon père veut que je sois." Je secouais la tête. "Non, je ne le veux pas. Demain, convoquerais les pasteurs et je fixerais de nouvelles règles."

Elle sourit. «Tu sais, toi et ton père avaient une chose en commun. La détermination. » J'ai ri.

«Alors, quelles seront les nouvelles règles?" m'a-t-elle demandé, en essayant de me mettre à l'aise

J'ai réfléchit un moment. "Que nous devrions prendre le temps de juger les accusés. Cette femme qui est décédée l'autre jour était innocente, je pouvais le dire juste en regardant son visage. Père a dit que si on regarde le visage, on pouvait voir le mal, mais je n'ai rien vu." Alors la vraie raison de sa mort m'a frappé. "Oh,"

Marion hocha tristement la tête. "Cette femme était la fille de la personne que ton père a brûlé pour se venger de la mort de son épouse. Sa fille ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort de sa mère, mais dès son retour avec ses deux enfants, les pasteurs l'on trouvé et l'on tuée ».

"Il l'a tuée juste parce qu'elle lui rappelait la femme à peut être tué ma mère? «Ton père n'a pas besoin que l'on lui rappelle, il s'en rappelle en te regardant. » « Est-ce qu'il me tuerait si ce rappel devient trop douloureux?" "Bien sûr que non, Carlisle - même si tu ramène de mauvais souvenirs à sa mémoire, tu en ramène aussi des bons, il serait seul sans toi, je sais que parfois tu as l'impression qu'il se fiche de toi, mais tu es... son fils Carlisle. "

J'ai déglutit "Je crois que je ne lui ai jamais donné la chance de s'expliquer." Pense-tu vraiment qu'il le veut? Ca lui fait mal d'en parler, et d'y penser."

Bethany est entré dans la pièce juste après et a grimpé sur mes genoux. "Carlisle!"

"Bonjour, Bethany."

«Appelle-moi Beth, je pense que Bethany c'est trop long."

"OK, Beth."

Elle sourit, aimant clairement son nouveau surnom de «Veux-tu rester pour le dîner, s'il vous plaît?"

J'ai regardé Marion, qui hocha la tête, m'invitant.

"J'aimerais bien," j'ai dit a Bethany qui hurlait de joie. "Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?" "Poulet, pommes de terre et les pois." Bethany a répondu, en se léchant les lèvres. "Mon plat préféré!"

"C'est tentant," dis-je.

Après avoir mangé, j'ai dit au revoir à Bethany et Marion et je suis rentré chez moi Il faisait froid dehors et j'ai serer mon manteaux contre moi, comme si cela pouvait aider. L'Automne serait bientôt là.


	3. Un clan de Vampires

**Tout le blabla a propos de cette histoire dans le chapitre 1**

* * *

**Un clan de vampire**

* * *

Je marchais dans une rue proche de ma maison quand j'ai entendu des voix. J'ai d'abord cru que ça venait d'une maison voisine, mais le son semblait sortir du sol. Je baissai les yeux. Tout ce que je vis, c'est un chemin de galets. J'ai commencé à marcher à nouveau, mais je m'arrêtai net lorsqu'une voix froide comme la glace parla à nouveau.

"D'ici demain soir, les précieux petits humains de cette ville seront morts."

«Nous avons tout planifié à la perfection." Une autre voix acquiesça.

"Ils sont tous à se soupçonner les uns les autres et c'est nous qui allons tout simplement les tuer."

"Je peux sentir le sang," Une femme respirait, mais sa voix était comme hostile et glaciale comme celle des les autres.

Je savais ce qui ce passait. La seule créature, dont j'avais entendu parler, qui buvait du sang humain pour survivre, c'était les vampires. Je n'étais pas stupide et je ne rêvais pas. Il y avait des vampires là-bas, et au moins deux. Je devais avertir mon père et les autres pasteurs.

J'ai marché aussi lentement que je ne pouvais loin de l'endroit d'où les voix venaient, je me suis retourné et me suis dirigé vers la maison où j'ai essayé de rester calme.

Mon père a été surpris quand je lui ai dit. "Des vampires dans les égouts de Londres, es tu sur?"

J'ai hoché la tête. "Oui, je les ai entendu de mes propres oreilles. Ils préparent un attaque demain soir dans ville."

"Dans ce ca, je vais rassembler le reste des pasteurs immédiatement. Nous devons nous débarrasser des vampires avant qu'ils ne tuent personne."

"Non, tu ne peux pas venir. Tu es trop vieux."

Il me regarda comme si il était surpris que je fusse celui qui donne les ordres, puis se rassit. "OK, très bien, tu peux être en charge de l'attaque. Fait attention a toi tout de même, mon fils."

J'ai commencé à me dirigé vers la porte pour prévenir le reste des pasteurs quand j'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule. "Père?" Demandai-je.

"Oui?"

"Si tu avais été tué pour quelque chose que tu pourrais ne pas avoir commis, voudrais-tu que je meure, juste parce que je suis ton fils?"

"Bien sûr que non»,

«Alors pourquoi as-tu tué cette femme?"

Il plissa les yeux. "C'était différent."

«Comment cela est-il différent? Et ne me dit pas que c'est juste parce que je suis ton fils! Ce n'est pas un raison! Tu as tué cette femme pour ce que sa mère a été, non pas pour ce qu'elle était. Pourtant, tu ne voudrait pas que je meurt à cause de qui tu es"

"Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que tu réunisses les autres pasteurs et tu captures ces vampires."

"Je croyais que nous allions à l'aube?"

"Eh bien, je suppose que j'ai changé d'avis. Maintenant, allez!"

J'étais hors de la maison en un éclair. Même après ce que Marion m'avait dit, mes impression sur mon sur mon père étaient les mêmes – il était impatient et arrogant. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais voulu que nous ayons un lien spécial, mais maintenant j'étais content de ne pas l'avoir beaucoup vu et bientôt j'espérais avoir ma propre maison.

Les autres pasteurs m'ont écouté et ils étaient tous très pressés d'aller à la chasse aux vampires. Probablement heureux de pouvoir enfin faire autre chose que de m'écouter. Patrick était heureux car il aurait l'occasion de rencontrer un vampire, bien que l'un des pasteurs principaux ait pensé que c'était son devoir de tout nous expliquer et de nous avertir.

"Les vampires sont rapides, mortel et il incarne le mal, si vous me permettez, je voudrais tuer chacun d'entre eux et les faire disparaître Ils ne méritent pas une place dans ce monde.".

Tout le monde hocha la tête et murmura en accord ses paroles.

«Venez». Je leur ai commandé, les menant vers l'endroit où le bruit venait.

"Les égouts?" Patrick a demandé. "Pourquoi les vampires veulent vivre dans les égouts?"

"Pour rester à l'écart des humains, peut-être?" J'ai dit en m'empêchant de lever les yeux au ciel " Comme ca nous ne savons donc pas qu'ils sont là?"

Patrick haussa les épaules. «Peut-être»,

Nous avons descendu le long l'échelle vers les égouts et nous avons formé un triangle une fois que nous étions tous là. J'étais à l'avant avec Patrick et un homme nommé George à mes côtés.

"Je ne peux pas attendre la nuit!" Une voix méchante fit écho à travers le tunnel.

Aussi silencieusement et rapidement que nous le pouvions, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bas en direction du bruit. Je saisis la croix de bois dans ma main fermement. Je ne comprenais pas comment une chose si fragile pourrait tuer un vampire, mais je n'allais pas remettre cela en cause maintenant. Si j'ai été attaqué, ce serait ma seule chance de survit.

La pensée m'a frappé comme un éclair dans le brouillard. Que faire si je ne m'en sortais pas? Et si les vampires me tuait, buvait mon sang, et ensuite allaient tuer les autres dans ville? Ils n'allaient pas avoir pitié de Bethany juste parce qu'elle était une fille, je le savais.

C'est pourquoi je devais sortir vivant de là. Je ne pouvais pas mourir ici, beaucoup de gens avaient besoin de moi. Et d'ailleurs, si ces vampires sont tués, les pasteurs me ferait finalement confiance et m'appellerais leur chef, et ils m'écouteraient à partir de maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas mourir ici.

"Nous nous demandions quand la première proie tomberait dans nos bras." Une voix sombre a surgit derrière nous et je me suis retourné pour voir six vampires là, debout, il faisait noir. Je ne les aurais pas vus si leurs yeux ne brillaient pas. Leurs yeux brillants étaient rouges de sang et nous regardaient avec avidité. "Et maintenant, vous êtes ici,"

"Allons chasser," la seule femme du groupe a déclaré.

Ils ont fait un bond en avant et une bagarre a éclaté. Deux pasteurs sont tombés au sol immédiatement après avoir été attaqué. J'ai regardé autour de moi pour chercher le leader du groupe - je ne pouvais pas être sûr si ça avait été le plus grand homme qui avait parlé le premier ou la femme, mais je tuerais le premier qui me tomberais sous la main.

J'ai vu le corps de Patrick couché immobile sur le sol et un vampire accroupie sur lui, mettant ses dents contre son cou commençait à sucer le sang. La couleur a commencé à s'estomper du corps de Patrick.

Je me jetai sur le vampire, mais, j'étais encore à mi-chemin dans l'air lorsque je fut frappé par le plus ancien vampire.

«Du gâchis," a t'il commenté. «Mais pourquoi devrais-te laisser vivre alors que nous avons tué tes amis ? Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser aller lorsque tu ne veux qu'une chose : nous assassiner.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et siffla.

La femme était à ses côtés et sourit d'un sourire froid. "Nous devons le punir de la pire façon possible."

"Tuez-le!" dit un jeune vampire

«Non, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. Il ya un sort bien pire que la mort, nous le savons tous." La femme lui dit avec une voix comme de la glace.

Le plus vieux vampire hocha la tête. «Oui, en effet. Je ne peux pas penser à une meilleure punition."

Puis il se pencha et mordit mon cou. Je me raidis dans un premier temps, puis me senti mon corps brûler. Mon sang était en feu! J'ouvris la bouche pour crier, mais c'était si douloureux qu'aucun son n'en sortit. Je serrai mes poings et enfonça mes ongles dans la peau aussi fort que je pouvais comme si cela pouvait concentrer la douleur ailleurs.

La sensation de brûlure s'est déplacée du cou à mes épaules, puis se répandit comme une traînée de poudre à travers le reste de mon corps. C'est ce que la femme a du ressentir sur le bûcher.

Les vampires me regardèrent et semblaient amusés. Ils aimaient me voir souffrir, mais pourquoi ne le devraient-ils pas? Ils savaient que j'étais le fils de quelqu'un qui avait assassiné leur genre auparavant, donc j'étais leur ennemi et ils ont apprécié de me faire souffrir comme d'autres l'ont fait à cause de moi et de mon père.

"Nous devons le laisser," La femme a décidé, debout lentement.

"Qu'en est-il des hommes ?"

Elle regarda les corps pâles des pasteurs qui avaient leur sang drainés hors d'eux. «Nous en avons assez pour une nuit. Nous devrions passer à autre chose."

Le vieux vampire hocha la tête. "Oui. D'ailleurs, les cris de celui-ci attireront trop l'attention sur nous. »

"Allons," a ordonné la femelle et ils se dirigèrent vers le tunnel.

Ils ont tourné et ont disparu en un clin d'œil, à la suite de la femelle qui était clairement leur leader. Je suis resté allongé sur le sol en me tordant de douleur. Ce n'était pas la douleur de la brûlure elle-même, c'était plutôt le fait que je vais à présent être l'ennemi de tout le monde, de mon père, de Marion et de Béthanie, de tous les humains.

On m'avait dit beaucoup de chose sur les vampires et je savais ce qui se passait lorsque vous êtes mordu par l'un d'entre eux sans qu'il ai sucé votre sang. On devient l'un d'entre eux.

Moi, Carlisle Cullen, le fils de l'ancien chef des pasteurs, était désormais l'ennemi juré des humains.

J'étais un vampire.


	4. Force Vitesse et pouvoir

Je ne sait pas comment, j'ai réussi à me traîner hors des égouts et me réfugia dans une cave avant que la douleur envahisse complètement mon corps. Dans la cave, je me suis enterré sous un tas de pommes de terre pour que mes cris ne soient pas entendus. Je serrai aussi mes mâchoires pour m'empêcher de laisser échapper d'autres cris.

Je savais ce qui allait m'arriver après la transformation. Mon père m'aurait tuée, même si j'étais son fils. Peu importe qui j'étais pour lui, il ne voudrait pas avoir un vampire près de son peuple. Ma mort serait le prix à payer pour la sécurité de nombreuse personne, comme il le disait a propos des autres sorcières et des vampires qui étaient morts. Ses mots semblaient plus réels maintenant que je voyais le peu de valeur que j'avais a ses yeux.

Et le pire était que je savais que je devrai tuer des êtres humains pour vivre. Non, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je préférais mourir de faim. Dès que la transformation sera terminer, je courrai loin de Londres et se cacherai dans la forêt. Je ne voulais pas nourrir mais je mourrais quand même. Je préférais mourir que d'être un vampire.

J'ai enfin compris ce que la femme vampire voulait dire. Elle avait voulu que je souffre de la pire façon qu'il soit. Elle savait ce que signifiait être un vampire et elle voulait, à travers moi, se venger de ce que mon père et moi avions fait. Même si je n'avais tué aucun vampire dans ma vie, j'étais son fils, ce qui me rendait coupable à ses yeux.

Bientôt, la douleur est devenue si intense que je ne pouvais même plus penser. Je ne pouvais plus voir ou sentir quoique ce soit : la douleur était aveuglante. Mais je le méritais.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je suis resté allongé là, sous le tas de pommes de terre. Cela aurait pu être quelques secondes ou de longues heures, mais je m'en fichais. La douleur semblait me consoler car je savais qu'elle ne durerait pas toujours.

Que se passerait après? Je savais où j'irais et ce que je ferais, mais ca ne devait pas être facile de se tuer quand on est un vampire. J'avais senti les mains fortes et froides des vampires avant de me transformer. Bientôt ma peau serait comme la leur et il serait difficile de me détruire.

Je me demandais si le piquet de bois serait vraiment capable de traverser ma peau dure ou s'il allait tout simplement se briser en mille éclats. Eh bien, je le saurais bien assez tôt.

Je me demandais comment chacun réagirait à ma «mort». Ils saurait bientôt que les pasteurs avaient été tués par les vampires, moi y comprit. Es-ce-que mon père serait en colère? Il n'aurait plus de famille, il sera seul. Marion saura le réconforter. Bethany aussi aurait besoin de réconfort, je savais qu'elle allait me manquer. Je l'imaginais en train de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère en lui demandant où j'étais maintenant et Marion essayer d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Cette pensée fit que la douleur fut remplacée l'espace de quelque seconde par le chagrin.

Bientôt, tous me considèrerait comme mort, mais mon corps ne sera pas retrouvé. Ils penseraient que les vampires n'auront enlevé pour boire mon sang. Et la ville n'aurait pas de pasteurs, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient en danger. Les jeunes garçons seraient surement invités à devenir pasteurs.

J'ai essayé de regarder le bon côté des choses. Les vampires sont partis et la ville est donc sûre. Les garçons choisis seraient des pasteurs forts, ce qui permettrait de maintenir la sécurité de la ville. Peut-être, depuis la forêt, je pourrais aussi veiller sur la ville.

Et je voudrais garder un œil sur mon père pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Même si nous nous ne sommes pas toujours entendu, j'ai toujours voulu m'assurer qu'il irait bien pour le reste de sa vie. Perdre sa femme doit être assez dur, alors perdre aussi son fils ... Je n'aimerais pas ça.

Sans aucun doute, mon père enverrait des équipes de recherche pour trouver mon corps et les vampires qui m'avaient tué. Il voudrait m'enterrer lui-même. Puis les souvenirs me firent oublier la douleur

Je me voyais les yeux fixés sur une tombe au nom de « Nancy Louise Cullen » gravé dans la pierre grise. J'avais des fleurs dans ma main et mon père m'a donné une tape sur l'épaule en me disant de les placer dans la tombe. Je l'ai fait et j'ai retenu mes larmes. Mon père a ensuite dit quelques mots d'adieu de notre part et puis il m'a dit qu'il l'avait enterré lui-même. Il a dit qu'il avait ainsi l'impression de lui rendre un dernier service avant de la perdre à jamais.

Une pensée m'a soudainement frappé.

Il ne pourrait faire ça pour moi. Ils pourraient chercher toute l'Angleterre, ils ne retrouveront jamais mon corps. Je ne pourrais pas les laisser faire. Je ne peux pas mettre quelqu'un en danger. J'avais décidé de mourir de faim, ma décision était prise.

« Tu es comme ton père, déterminé. » Les mots de Marion résonnèrent à mes oreilles. Je savais qu'elle avait raison.

La douleur revint, plus intense qu'auparavant. Elle s'était répandue dans mon corps, détruisant toutes les cellules sanguines, volant ma vie.

Puis tout est devenu noir.

Je me suis réveillé un peu plus tard, mais je ne savais pas si j'avais dormi des heures ou des jours, voire des semaines. Je me fichais bien. Quelque chose brûlait dans ma gorge, m'obsédant. C'était la soif. J'avais soif de sang humain. Et j'étais entouré humains, une ville entière. Comme il serai facile d'étancher ma soif ainsi.

Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je me suis levé du le tas de pommes de terre et me dirigea vers le miroir qui était sur la cheminée de l'autre côté de la cave. L'homme qui me regarda me ressemblait un peu. Nous avions la même couleur de cheveux et la même taille, mais j'avais l'air si différant

Mes yeux étaient rouge écarlate, comme ceux des vampires avaient eux. Et sa peau était pâle. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Je me rappelais les visages des vampires. Bien que ma mémoire fût mauvaise, les égouts étaient si sombres que je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir les caractéristiques importantes de leur visage. J'avais juste une idée de base, je pouvais dire qu'ils avaient été beaux aussi.

C'est alors que j'ai deviné pourquoi. S'était pour attirer les humains et les tuer.

Je devais sortir d'ici, quitter la cave et m'éloigner des humains autant que je le pouvais. Et je devais le faire sans trop attirer l'attention sur moi. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre. C'était nuageux donc pas beaucoup de monde serait dehors.

Saisissant un manteau qui était à la porte de la cave, je l'enfilai et couvrit mon visage avec la capuche avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je ne pouvais plus sentir l'air d'automne. Personne n'était prées de moi. J'ai retenu mon souffle et j'ai couru.

Puis, enfin, j'étais hors de la ville, dans l'ombre des arbres. Je ne sais pas comment. J'étais dans l'embrasure de la cave et maintenant je me retrouve ici, a un plusieurs kilomètre de l'endroit où je m'étais caché.

Les vampires sont des chasseurs, n'est-ce pas? Une petite voix me dit. Ils doivent être rapides pour attraper leurs proies.

J'ai soupiré et jeta coup d'œil à l'endroit qui avait été ma maison pendant vingt trois ans. Avec un dernier regard, je me mis en route.

Les arbres semblaient chuchoter des secrets l'un à l'autre et je pouvais entendre chaque bruissement de chaque feuille. J'ai noté que les vampires avaient un odorat plus développée que les humains, encore plus que les chiens. J'ai ri en songeant que je me comparais à un chien.

C'était la première fois depuis des lustres, depuis que j'avais vu Bethany et Marion. Ce jour-là semblait s'être passé il ya des années. Et le son de mon rire était différent.

J'ai commencé découvrir toutes les différences de ma nouvelle vie. Ma vitesse, mon audition, mon odorat et lorsque j'ai ouvert ma bouche pour parler, j'ai réalisé ma voix avait changé. Je me rappelais aussi de mon apparence. Toutes ces choses étaient là pour m'aider à tuer des êtres humains.

Mais je ne voulais pas tuer un être humain, pas un seul. Comment le pourrais-je quand il y a quelques jours - ou quelques semaines ou quelques heures je n'étais pas sûr - j'avais été un homme aussi? Ca ne me semble pas juste.

La soif à l'intérieur de ma gorge était insupportable mais j'ai essayé de l'ignorer. C'était dur, mais très vite j'ai remarqué que c'était pire si j'y pensais. J'ai essayé de faire une liste de toutes les façons dont que je pouvais me tuer.

J'ai vite compris ce qu'il serait presque impossible de me noyer car je pouvais survivre sans respirer - J'avais essayé en retenant mon souffle pour arrêter mon cœur. Et la chute d'un arbre pour me casser le cou n'a pas fonctionné non plus, Ca a juste couvert mon visage de boue.

J'ai ramassé une pierre et la serra dans ma main histoire de calmer ma frustration. Il y eu un bruit de craquement et quand j'ai relâché la poussière grise s'est échapper de ma main. J'avais une force immense.

Les nuages laissèrent place à la lumière dorée du soleil. J'ai regardé ma peau et fut sous le choc. Elle brillait comme si elle avait un million de minuscules diamants incorporés.

Si un homme se serait promené dans le coin ils auraient su que quelque chose se tramait. Je devais trouver un refuge. Je me dirigeai donc plus profondément dans la forêt

Il y avait une grotte et je rampé à l'intérieur pour m'éloigner du soleil.

Je restai là la semaine qui suivit. Parfois, je faisais les cent pas, en pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé, sinon j'étais juste assis sur un rocher. J'ai jeté des pierres sur le mur chaque fois que je me suis ennuyé, donc la plupart du temps. En raison de la force que j'avais ils se sont cassé en deux quand lorsque ils ont frappé le mur. J'eus bientôt un petit tas de rochers brisés à mes pieds


	5. au revoir humanité, au revoir Angleterre

**voila chapitre 4 je rappelle , c'est une traduction rien ne m'appartient**

**Ps: si il y a des fautes dites le moi , je relis , mais souvent j'en laisse**

* * *

**au revoir humanité, au revoir Angleterre**

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, plus ma soif devenait insupportable et il était difficile penser à autre chose. Un combat fessait rage dans ma tête : devais-je continuer comme ca ou étancher ma soif. Mais cela signifierait tuer quelqu'un, donc je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de rester ici.

Puis une odeur a frappé mon nez de plein fouet. Je connaissais l'odeur du cerf, mais cette fois l'odeur était intense. Mon odorat a capté l'odeur de chaque cerf et j'ai su combien il était dans le troupeau. C'était un petit groupe d'environ trois ou quatre.

Ma soif avait pris le contrôle de mon corps et je me suis élancé hors de la caverne, atteignant un cerf avec tant de force que nous nous sommes écrasés dans l'arbre derrière nous. J'ai mordu son cou et attrapé les autres avant qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper, les tuant en leur brisant la nuque.

A présent, j'avais perdu tout contrôle et je me sentais faible. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais. Puis je me suis penché et enfonça mes dents dans leur chair, suçant le sang. Je m'étais souvenu comment les vampires dans les égouts avaient bu le sang des pasteurs et je les avais imité.

Bientôt ma force et le sens de le raison revirent à moi et j'ai bu le sang de tous les cerfs jusqu'à ne plus avoir soif. Le sentiment de démangeaisons dans la gorge avait disparu.

Et je n'ai pas eu à tuer un homme pour la faire disparaître. Le sang des cerfs avait suffi à me redonner ma force et me faire sentir de nouveau moi-même. J'ai commencé à réfléchir à cela et je me suis dit que si je pouvais chasser des animaux, je ne serais pas un monstre. Bien sûr, aucun humain ne le saurait, ils me prendraient tous pour un monstre. Mais au moins, moi, je savais.

Je m'étais nourri d'animaux lors de ma vie humaine, la seule chose différente cette fois sera que je vivais de leur sang et non leur chair. Ca ne serait pas si difficile que ça, j'étais dans une forêt remplie de cerfs et d'autres proies. J'allais survivre et je n'aurais du sang humain sur mes mains.

Pourtant, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais revenir dans la ville. Je ne pourrais jamais revoir Marion, Bethany ou mon père - ou n'importe quel être humain, d'ailleurs. Mon père verrait bien que j'étais différent, j'étais un vampire, et tous les vampires sont mauvais à ses yeux.

Mais je pourrais veiller sur la ville et m'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Je me suis caché dans les buissons prées de la boulangerie. Marion est sorti de la maison et j'ai réalisé avec joie soudaine qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. La bosse était petite, cela devait dater de quelque semaine. Elle avait l'air si heureuse et a été rejoint par un homme aux cheveux noirs qui passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Bethany s'est joint à eux et a prit la main libre de ma mère. Ensemble, ils se sont dirigés vers la place.

J'ai couru jusqu'à la colline la plus élevé de la forêt et regarda la maison où j'avais vécu .Mon père était en dehors en train de parler à deux hommes. Il avait l'air impatient comme toujours, et les renvoya. Puis il se dirigea vers le bar. Pas beaucoup de différence.

Tout le monde semblait assez heureux, comme si rien ne s'était passé avec les vampires. J'en fus heureux, pas en colère. Je voulais qu'ils vivent leur vie en m'oubliant et ils fessaient exactement cela.

Je suis retourné à la grotte, je savais que je ne pouvais pas y rester pour toujours. Ces bois étaient un bon endroit pour les promenades et j'avais vu des gens venir ici pour la chasse et la randonnée. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de tomber sur eux. Je devrai donc partir.

Mais où? J'avais toujours entendu parler de l'Europe et j'étais intéressé par la manière dont les autre pays différaient du notre. Peut-être que je pourrais y aller et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais, pourrais-je vraiment quitter l'Angleterre? C'était ma maison. J'avais vécu et grandi ici.

Là encore, un changement pourrait me faire que du bien. j'avais trop de souvenir de ma vie humaine, trop de gens que je ne veux pas mettre en danger plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Le lendemain, j'irais en Europe.

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à chasser, histoire de prendre de la force pour le long voyage. Maintenant que j'avais décidé de partir demain, je ne m'arrêterais pour rien au monde, alors j'avais besoin de m'assurer que j'étais assez fort pour me rendre en Europe.

J'avais entendu parler de la côte de nombreuses fois. Bethany a souvent supplié sa mère de l'emmener là-bas mais Marion n'a jamais eu ni le temps ni l'argent pour donner à sa fille ce qu'elle voulait. On m'avait dit que c'était une grande zone de sable avec la mer. Les gens se baignent dans l'eau, se retrouvent sur la plage et, fondamentalement, passent un bon moment. J'ai aussi appris que l'Angleterre était entouré d'eau, comme partout ailleurs.

De l'eau. Il faudra nager. Je ne pense pas que cela posera problème. Je n'avais pas besoin de respirer

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers l'Europe ou je vivrais désormais. J'avais toujours voulu voyager, donc je resterais que quelques années au même endroit et ensuite je passerais à autre chose.

Je voulais vivre ailleurs que cet endroit ou j'ai grandi. Et je voudrais lire et étudier des choses que je ne connaissais pas comme la science, la musique et la médecine. Je voulais trouver un endroit pour vivre et aller à l'université. En tant qu'étudiant ou professeur ? Je suppose que je verrais cela quand je m'installerai.

J'avais découvert une autre chose utile sur les vampires. Ils ne dorment pas.

Demain, quitterai l'Angleterre et je commencerai un nouveau chapitre de ma vie. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais plutôt impatient et excité.

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit imaginant à quoi l'Europe pourrait ressembler. Comment serait-elle différente l'Angleterre?


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour le retard...**

* * *

J'ai trouvé l'Europe très, très différente de l'ile britannique. Après mon éprouvante course à travers la manche, j'ai pris la direction des terres en suivant le parfum de la forêt la plus proche. Je vis marquer 'France' sur un panneau, donc je savais où j'étais.

La forêt était a l'écart de la civilisation et pas beaucoup d'humains s'y aventurait. Les troupeaux de cerfs étaient abondants et je me suis retrouvé à vire de leur sang pendant un certain temps. Je me demandais ce que les autres vampires penseraient s'ils apprenaient que l'un de leur espèce vivait du sang animal. Ils trouveraient sans doute ça drôle.

Je me demandais si j'étais le seul vampire à avoir un régime qui n'était pas a base de sang humain. J'espérai rencontrer un jour un vampire comme moi.

J'ai construit ma propre maison, car je n'avais pas d'argent. Il m'a fallu quelques semaines, mais avec ma vitesse vampirique et ma force j'ai réussi à terminer en temps record et par moi-même. Elle était ni trop grande ni trop petite. Je n'avais pas besoin de dormir, donc, je me suis retrouvé avec beaucoup de temps libre.

Avant d'oser d'aller en ville pour obtenir les livres dont j'aurais besoin pour apprendre, j'ai testé ma réaction face au sang. Je suis allé vers l'hôpital. J'ai volé un peu de sang sur leur lieu de stockage. Un foie rentré, j'ai mis le paquet en face de moi et je l'ouvris. L'odeur du sang chatouilla mes narines.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur la table et ma soif fut intenable, plus forte que moi. Ne pas oublier qui je suis, je n'ai pas besoin de sang humain. Ne pas oublier qui je suis. Je me le suis répété maintes et maintes fois jusqu'à ce que j'en oublie l'odeur.

Bien que j'aurai pu retenir mon souffle, je ne l'ai pas fait. Ca aurait été un peu comme de la triche si je l'avais fait.

Il fallu quelques heures, je me suis habituer à l'odeur. Je m'étais habitué à sentir ma soif et me fit a l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite. Après cela, je me suis dirigé vers la ville.

La librairie était grande et j'ai vite prit quelques livres gratuits sur la médecine et la science. Je n'avais pas d'argent donc je n'ai prit que les gratuit. Je n'ai même pas posé un regard sur les plus coûteux.

J'avais besoin de trouver un moyen d'obtenir de l'argent. Bien sûr, j'avais ma nourriture dans la forêt et personne ne connaissait ma maison donc je n'ai pas eu à payer le loyer, mais si je voulais avoir plus de livres et aller à l'université j'aurais besoin d'argent.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de payer l'université si j'étais professeur. Si je lisais assez et je que j'avais les connaissances, je pourrais trouver un emploi en tant que professeur à l'une des universités voisines. Je savais que je pouvais supporter d'être autour des humains et je voulais apprendre et gagner de l'argent.

Il m'a fallu six mois pour obtenir enfin une emprise sur ma soif de sang humain et trouver un emploi. J'ai enseigné la science à l'université la plus proche. J'étais maintenant le professeur Cullen.

Ma connaissance se compléta par la médecine, la musique et l'art. J'ai eu bientôt de nombreux ouvrages couvrant une variété de sujets et je commençai à publier mes travaux sous un autre non.

Après trois ans en France, j'ai déménagé en Allemagne, en prenant le poste de professeur à nouveau. Heureusement, mon ancienne université m'avait donné une recommandation et je fus vite engagée.

J'ai commencé à me sentir seul après quelques décennies à voyager. J'ai découvert des endroits incroyables comme l'Espagne et la Grèce, mais je souhaitais la compagnie d'autres vampires.

Un jour, je chassais en France – j'avais voulu y retourner pour voir la première maison que j'avais eu en Europe - j'ai rencontré deux vampires. Un homme nommée Henri et une femme nommée Yvette et ils vivaient tout les deux du sang humains, bien qu'ils furent intéressés par mon style de vie. Ils étaient jeunes, alors bien sûr ils étaient intéressés par ce que j'avais à dire même si ca leur paraissait un peu bizarre.

Ils étaient très beau, J'étais donc certain que la transformation augmentait la beauté d'un être humain - ou que les autres vampires avait choisi de beaux humains.

Yvette avait des cheveux noirs bouclés qu'elle avait attachés en une queue de cheval qui reposait sur son épaule. Elle avait mis une fleur dans ses cheveux. Henri avait la peau sombre avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et un regard remplit de joie de vivre.

Ils n'étaient pas simplement des copains, mais les meilleurs amis. Je pouvais voir qu'une forte relation les unissait, mais ce n'était pas romantique, c'était plus fort que le lien entre un frère et une sœur. C'était agréable, et ils étaient sympathiques. Ils m'ont accueilli à l'endroit où ils résidaient, une petite grotte comme celle ou j'ai vécu pendant que j'étais en Angleterre.

«Alors vous ne buvez pas du sang humains?" me demanda Henri à nouveau. J'avais perdu le compte de combien de fois il me l'avait demandé. Comme si il s'attendait à ce que ce soit une plaisanterie. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que j'étais différent des autres.

J'ai hoché la tête. «C'est vrai»

Yvette leva les yeux au ciel. "Combien de fois as tu poser cette question?"

Henri haussa les épaules. "C'est juste bizarre."

C'est ce qui me fessait dire qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, frères et sœurs presque. Ils se taquinaient l'un et l'autre et leurs combats puérils finissaient toujours avec une partie de lutte. Cela m'a amusé. Même si ils tuaient des hommes tous les jours, ils restaient insouciants.

"Je pense que c'est super d'être différent", a déclaré Yvette.

"Vous vous êtes jamais senti seul?" demanda Henri. Je fus heureux qu'il me pose une question différente

J'ai hoché la tête. «Parfois»,

«Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre notre clan?" m'invita Yvette

"Clan?" Répétai-je d'une voix confuse.

"Un clan est un groupe de vampires qui vivent ensemble," m'a t'elle expliqué. «Alors, qu'en dites-vous?"

Je secouais la tête. "Merci, c'est une offre très aimable, mais je dois refuser. Je ne veux pas changer mon alimentation et je ne m'attends pas que vous changiez la vôtre."

Elle hocha la tête, elle me comprenait. «Si vous trouvez un compagnon comme vous, on sera ravi de le rencontrer."

« Si ? » pourquoi ne dit-elle pas «quand»? Elle ne croyait pas vraiment que j'allais trouver quelqu'un qui préfère nourrir les animaux que les humains.

Elle ne remarqua pas mon moment d'absence. «Voulez-vous rester jusqu'à demain?"

J'ai accepter. «Oui, je vous remercie." Je n'avais pas envie de retourner en Allemagne tout de suite, et d'ailleurs, je voulais en savoir plus sur eux.

Henri est parti à la chasse et Yvette m'a expliqué comment ils sont tous deux devenu vampires et leur passé. Comme moi, Henri avait été attaqué par un vampire et Yvette avait été sa meilleure amie à l'époque. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait et avait supplié Henri de la changer en vampire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul à traverser cela.

Il s'est avéré qu'Henri avait un don. Je me suis demandé ce que cela signifiait.

"Parfois, un vampire possède un talent ou un don», a déclaré Yvette. «Je suis comme lui. Mais j'espère que tu comprends que nous ne sommes pas prêts à partager nos dons avec n'importe qui, dans le cas où le Volturi en entendent parler."

"Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas tu me le dises." Je me figeai. "Vous avez dit quelque chose au sujet des Volturi ? Qui sont t'il?"

"Les Volturi sont un clan qui vit en Italie, mais ils sont très puissants et respectés. Les dirigeants sont Aro, Caius et Marcus, les anciens. Ils sont protégés par leurs gardes, une bande de combattants et des vampires très qualifiés qui ont des dons.

"Et pourquoi ne veut tu pas qu'ils apprennent pour vos dons?" Demandai-je, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elle me réponde.

«Quand Aro entends parler d'un vampire talentueux ou habile, il leur rend visite et leur demande de se joindre au Volturi. En général ils acceptent parce qu'ils ne veulent d'histoire avec eux -. Les Nomades en particulier - et ils craignent la garde." Elle soupira. «Je n'ai pas peur pour moi-même. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent le don de Henri,"

Cela me faisait penser au lien spécial entre d'entre eux. Henri est le frère cadet qui chahute et cause les problèmes alors que Yvette était la grande sœur protectrice prêtre à mourir pour Henri.

"Les Voltri prétendent être les protecteurs de notre secret, et je sais que sans eux les humains connaitraient notre existence et nous bruleraient »,

Je fis la grimace à la mémoire des buchers et les enjeux et de tous les décès. J'ai réalisé que même si les vampires faisaient du mal aux hommes, ils étaient liés les uns aux autres.

Yvette poursuivi, soit elle avait vu ma grimace et avait choisi de l'ignorer, ou elle n'avait rien vu. "Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils aimaient nous terrifier, nous faisant craindre le nom même des Volturi. Bien que je n'ose pas être impoli face à d'eux, je serais toujours furieuse contre eux. Ils ont tué un de mes bons amis. "

Je la regardais et j'étais un peu surpris de voir que les vampires peuvent avoir des amis en dehors de leur clan. Mais après tout ils étaient amis avec moi, et aucune règle ne l'interdisait. .

"Elle s'appelait Claudine Elle était toujours douce et gentille, mais les Volturi l'on tuée parce que son compagnon avait révéler notre secret-Je veux dire, elle ne méritait pas d'être tué, ce n'était pas sa faute, et ils auraient pu tout simplement tuer l'homme. Mais là encore, Claudine ne laisserait jamais son compagnon mourir seul. "

"Je suis désolé "

Elle haussa les épaules. «Nous n'étions pas si proche, mais suffisamment pour que je déteste les Volturi pour ce qu'ils ont fait. C'est pas uniquement parce qu'ils ontt tué un ami. C'est parce qu'ils ont tué un vampire innocent."

Un vampire innocent…Je n'avais jamais, jamais pensé que les vampires pouvaient être innocents. J'ai alors réalisé que je savais peu de chose sur les vampires.

«Si les Volturi viennent ici», me dit Yvette «je vais les combattre. On ne leur appartient pas. Ils sont simplement là pour nous rappeler notre secret, et combien il est important de garder le silence à ce sujet."

"Alors, il ... il sont les leaders du le monde vampirique ou quelque chose de ce genre?" demandai-je maladroitement, en sachant que mes mots n'avaient aucun sens.

Elle me comprit néanmoins. «Non, tous les vampires sont leur propre chef. Ils ont le droit de choisir ce qu'ils font et comment ils le font, comme tu as décidé de te nourrir d'animaux -. Personne a fait le choix pour vous, ensuite quand on vit dans un clan, parfois il y a un chef, quelqu'un qui va prendre les grandes décisions, mais permettra aux autres de parler. "

"Qui est le chef de votre clan?"

"Personne, parce on est deux, ca serait pas juste. Bien sûr, Henri a été transformé en premier, mais il a dit que parce que j'étais plus âgé, je devrais être le chef. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de fois que nous avons eu la même discussion. Je ne veux pas être la chef et il ne se sent pas responsable. Donc, fondamentalement, nous sommes nos propres patrons. Même si nous sommes indépendants, nous sommes également un clan très unis, nous sommes des amis. Nous écoutons les uns les autres ".

"Est-ce comme cela pour chaque clan, je veux dire, d'être lier comme toi et Henri? D'être presque comme une famille»,

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, il y en a quelques-uns. Mais surtout, il ya des petits clans qui se considèrent juste comme camarade. Les Nomades sont des vampires qui vivent seuls et se déplacent beaucoup, donc ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille, à avoir quelqu'un a qui on peut parler. Même dans ma vie humaine, Je n'ai jamais eu un lien aussi fort avec mon frère. Personnellement, je pense que la vie serait ennuyeuse sans famille. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Henri ".

Je me sentis soudain seul. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille Peut être qu'un jour cela allait changer, mais je n'étais pas prêt à aller mordre une personne au hasard, la changer et exiger qu'il fasse partie de ma famille. Je devrais attendre. Mais pour combien de temps? Décennies? Années? J'ai appris que les vampires ne vieillissent pas, alors j'ai beaucoup de temps. C'était juste que j'allais devoir attendre un certain temps avant que je puisse trouver quelqu'un qui voulait être comme moi, vivre de sang animal.

"Je suis sûr que bientôt tu auras ta famille." m'a t-elle rassuré en souriant chaleureusement. "Les bonnes choses arrive a ceux qui savent attendent».

"Tu as raison», ai-je acquiescé.

Henri revint quelques heures plus tard et a commencé un récit détaillé sur les moments comiques qu'il avait partagé avec Yvette. Par exemple, ils sont allés à Paris et on fait semblant d'être des acteurs de mimodrames. Je me les représentais donc tous les deux en blancs portant des vêtements rayés.


	7. Chapter 7

**je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

**Alistair**

* * *

Le lendemain, j'ai regagné l'Allemagne. Yvette, Henri m'ont raccompagné jusqu'à la frontière puis sont parti à la chasse. Ils auraient pu le faire sur le chemin et je pouvais dire qu'ils en avaient envi, mais Yvette a déclaré que ce serait impoli. Je n'avais pas envie de les regarder et de les écouter les tuer un être humain, donc j'étais reconnaissant pour sa délicatesse. Henri a accepté bien que je sentais qu'il était déçu de devoir attendre pour pouvoir chasser. J'ai essayé de me dire qu'il était tellement habitué à boire du sang humain qu'il avait simplement hâte de se nourrir, mais je ne comprendrais jamais comment il pouvait être si contrarier de devoir attendre pour tuer quelqu'un.

Je me suis accroupi dans les broussailles, les yeux fixés sur le cerf quand un grondement sourd a retenti derrière moi et quelque chose a frappé mon dos, m'envoyant voler.

« Tu es sur mes terres »

Je me suis retourné et me suis assis dans l'herbe, en regardant l'homme. En voyant ses yeux je savais que c'était un vampire. Sa force me stupéfia.

«Je chasse ici depuis des années, et personne n'à jamais revendiquer ce territoire." Objectai-je bravement, je n'avais pas peur, mais j'étais agacé. Le cerf avait fui, terrifié, lorsque j'étais tombé en avant.

"Eh bien, maintenant c'est le mien." grogna l'homme.

«Je ne veux de mal au hommes, je chassais le chevreuil."

Il me regarda d'un air amusé. "Tu vas à la chasse au cerf?" Il reprit un air menaçant. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter."

«Je ne plaisantais pas," je ne me levai au cas où il attaquerait à nouveau. Si seulement j'arrivais à le raisonner et lui expliquer que je n'allais tuer aucun de ses humains, alors peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas de combat. «J'étais réellement à la chasse au cerf»,

Il plissa les yeux. Quelque chose sur mon visage a dû lui dire que je disais la vérité. «Très bien, je te crois. Quel est ton nom?"

«Carlisle Cullen,» répondis-je.

«Je suis Alistair. De toutes mes années d'existence, je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu parler d'un vampire qui se nourrit d'animaux plutôt que d'humains. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ca avant aujourd'hui je leur aurais ri au nez. Je suppose que tout est possible."

Il parlait avec un accent anglais. «Tu viens d'Angleterre?" Demandai-je.

Alistair hocha la tête. «Vécu là pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'ai été transformé, mais je suis bien ici."

J'ai réalisé qu'il n'aimait pas parler ouvertement de lui-même, comme si partager le fond de sa pensée allait faire de lui un ami. Même si j'avais envie d'amis, surtout après avoir quitté Yvette et Henri, je n'allais pas me précipiter. Il n'était pas semblable au clan français, plus raffiné et mystérieux.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir chassé sur ton pays." M'excusai-je après un moment de silence. «Je reprenais juste mes forces - Je viens de rentrer de France, je rendais visite à des amis."

«Amis» Il ria comme si j'avais fait une bonne blague. C'était a coup sur un nomade. "Pourquoi les vampires aurait t'ils des amis?"

«C'est ce que je pensais avant ma rencontre avec eux, ensuite je voulais rester plus longtemps ici."

Il a simplement haussé les épaules comme mes mots n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. "Je n'aime pas la société, je préfère rester seul." Il regarda autour de lui. "Tu ferais mieux de rattraper ce cerf."

« Tu me permet de chasser sur tes terres?" ai-je demandé.

Il eu l'air pensif pendant une seconde et a incliné son cou d'un côté avant de se redresser et d'hocher la tête. "Tant que tu chasse pas ma source de nourriture»,

«Jamais," lui ai-je répondu et il a disparu.

Le reste de la journée et de la nuit, je l'ai passé à me demander comment je choisirais mon compagnon. Serait-il quelqu'un en train de mourir? Cela semblait être une bonne idée, et noble en plus. Sauver quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas pu être sauvé autrement ... mais sera-t-il heureux? C'était la chose qui me dérangeait le plus, pas l'attente ou la décision, c'était : es qu'il apprécierait d'être changer en vampire, ou préférerait-il plutôt mourir ?

Et comment pourrais-je répondre? Aussi, es ce que je me sentirais coupable d'avoir agit et décidé a sa place ou agacé qu'ils qu'il ne soit pas reconnaissant? Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils soient satisfaits en premier lieu, devenir un vampire n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose, mais au moins un merci?

Je secouais la tête. Pourquoi pensais-je à ce sujet maintenant et pourquoi m'inquiétais pour rien?

J'avais tout le temps du monde pour trouver un compagnon. J'ai donc cessé de m'inquiéter. Je voulais me concentrer sur mon travail et ma vie en ce moment, et ensuite trouver un compagnon. Tout sera parfait.


	8. Chapter 8

Vous vous attendez jamais à être choqué. Cela vous tombe dessus. Vous êtes gelés. Vous ne savez pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. C'est comme si le temps lui-même cesse tandis vous essayez de donner un sens à tout cela. C'est exactement la situation dans laquelle je me suis trouvé.

Tout avait commencé quand j'avais déménagé en Italie. Je chassais dans la forêt quand ils sont apparus. Sept d'entre eux, tous en long manteaux, trois d'entre eux en cape noire et les autres gris – ceux portant des capes noires étaient au milieu tandis que ceux ayant un manteau gris se tenaient autour d'eux.

Ils avaient un pas léger pour ne pas faire de bruit. Les capuches de leurs manteaux couvaient de leurs visages et je ne voyais pas à quoi ils ressemblaient, mais je savais instantanément que je devrais me méfier d'eux.

J'ai réussi à parler et à calmer Alistair et lui assurer que j'allais bien, mais il y avait sept d'entre eux contre moi.

Si cela se terminait par une bagarre, je perdrais, et l'une des figures grise masquée était robuste et musclé. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour me casser en deux.

J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de cacher ma peur et de la remplacer par un visage de pierre afin qu'aucune expression n'en ressorte. Je me suis accroupi et grogné. Un des manteaux gris, la plus petite silhouette, laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, mais se tut sous le commandement de l'un des chefs aux manteaux noirs.

Alors celui au milieu s'avança et retira sa capuche. Son visage était pâle et blanc, mais avait une couleur plus douce que la mienne. Ses cheveux noirs était plaqué contre sa tête et descendait jusqu'à ses épaules dans une coupe nette. Et ses yeux m'ont surprit. Ils étaient rouges comme ceux Alistair ou d'Yvette, mais ils étaient légèrement laiteux et je me demandais si sa vue était aussi bonne que la mienne.

"Bonjour," dit-il doucement, en offrant sa main pour serrer la mienne.

Je l'ai regardé et j'étais tendu quand je lui ai offert ma main. J'ai eu le souffle coupé quand il l'a pris. Il pointa la paume avec son doigt et se figea. Je l'ai regardé attentivement, attendant qu'il parle ou bouge, mais il n'a pas fait, il est juste resté là à regarder ma paume. Je jetai un regard rapide sur les autres, mais ils ne bougèrent pas non plus, comme si cela était tout à fait normal pour eux.

Enfin, il à lâché sa prise a pris un peu de recul, toujours souriant. "Ah, Carlisle Cullen, comme je suis heureux de vous rencontrer."

«Excusez-moi, je n'aime pas être impoli, mais comment savez-vous mon nom?" Demandai-je, retenant un autre grognement en me souvenant comment Alistair avait traité des inconnus sur son territoire. « Et qui êtes vous. »

Son sourire s'effaça de son visage. "C'est très impoli de ma part de ne pas m'être présenté moi-même et mes amis! Je suis Aro."

Aro, un vampire des Volturi? Peut être pas après tout il. Je me suis dit qu'Aro pourrait être un nom très commun ici.

"Mes amis, Caius et Marcus, » Aro continua, en désignant les deux autres figures vêtues de noir. "Et Jane, Félix, Demetri et Alec - nous avions tous tellement hâte de vous rencontrer."

La plus petite silhouette du groupe échangea un regard avec celui à côté d'elle, comme si elle était confuse.

"Vous avez entendu parler de moi?" Demandai-je.

"Mais oui, bien sûr. Nous sommes les yeux et les oreilles du monde des vampires!"

Donc, c'était bien les Volturi. "Comment savez-vous mon nom, et qui j'étais?"

Il inclina son doigt à ma main. "Avec mon seul touché, je peux lire toutes les pensées que vous avez jamais eu - et vous semblez toujours vous rappeler qui vous êtes." Aro a expliqué d'un ton neutre.

«Nous étions curieux de savoir si les rumeurs d'un vampire qui boit le sang des animaux est vrai, ou si quelqu'un répand le mensonge." Un autre vampire s'avança. Il avait les cheveux couleur de neige et une expression froide. Sa voix était forte et sombre. "Mais là encore, qui aurait pensé, ni même imaginé que c'était vrai. Nous avons dû vérifier."

«Nous avons perdu du temps à vous chercher," Le dernier vampire avec le manteau noir avançait. Il avait les mêmes cheveux sombres d'Aro ainsi que des yeux rouges et la peau blanche, mais il semblait presque ... s'ennuyer.

"Mais nous ne l'avons pas gaspillé, comme nous vous avons finalement trouvé." Aro frappa dans ses mains osseuses avec joie. "Un vampire qui se nourrit d'animaux, c'est vraiment remarquable."

«Comment êtes-vous si sûr de qui il est, maître?" demanda la petite silhouette et c'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. Elle été empli de méfiance et de haine, pas comme une voix de fille devrait être.

"Regarde ses yeux, Jane. Regarde, et dit-moi qu'il n'est pas différent du reste d'entre nous."

La jeune fille a remit sa capuche et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient rouges meurtrier. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le sien ferait un carnage.

Elle donna un coup tête en arrière et renifla.

«Tu le voit, ma chère sœur?" Un homme s'installa à ses cotés. Il n'avait que quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle et sa voix était douce.

Elle hocha la tête. «Oui»,

"Ses yeux dorés», murmura Aro. "C'est étrange, mais fascinant en même temps."

"Allons-y Aro," a demandé. Le brun

"Marcus a raison, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici pour toujours." Caius hocha la tête.

Aro se racla la gorge et se tourna ses yeux rouges sur moi. "Nous sommes venus vous demander si vous souhaitez nous rejoindre, en temps que membre des Volturi."

J'ai plissé mes yeux. «Donnez-moi trois bonnes raisons»

"Eh bien, pour vous en apprendrez plus sur les lois de notre monde, beaucoup plus que dans les livres. Ensuite, vous pourrez rencontrer de nombreux vampires talentueux comme Jane et Alec," Il inclina la tête vers les deux plus petites silhouettes. "Et vous feriez partie du plus grand clan de l'ensemble du monde des vampires."

Je poussai un autre grognement. Celui-ci n'était pas menaçant, c'était juste un temps de réflexion.

La dénommée Jane s'avança de nouveau. Soudain, je sentis une douleur vive et je laissai échapper un gémissement. Je serrai la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de crier et serrai les mains, et les ongles contre ma peau dure. Tout mon corps tremblait contre le mal, frémissant de tremblements incontrôlables.

«Jane, ça suffit." Commanda Aro.

Que faisait-elle? Comment faisait-elle cela? Une petite fille ne peut pas causer tant de douleur? J'ai réussi à entrouvrir les yeux pour voir son regard fixé sur moi.

"Oui, Maître. J'étais tout simplement en train lui montrer qu'il est nécessaire qu'il ne nous fasse pas perdre de temps " Jane hocha la tête et la douleur s'estompa.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol. N'ayant pas réussit trouver mon équilibre, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, et suis resté a genou à les regarder. "Qu'est-ce ... était-ce?"

Aro rit. "Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Jane est très talentueuse."

Alors elle avait été seule cause de mes douleurs. Je ne sais pas s'il faut avoir peur ou être... curieux au sujet de son pouvoir.

"Quelle est votre décision, Carlisle?" exigea Aro.

J'ai réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre: «Très bien, je vais rejoindre votre clan, en tant que Volturi."


	9. Les règles des volturi

Règle numéro un, ne laisse pas des êtres humains se méfier de nous, donc ne jamais sortir dans la lumière du soleil, ne pas parler aux humains à moins qu'ils viennent ici, ne pas courir ou ramasser quelque chose au cas où tu le briserais - donc en gros , juste rester dans le château. "

Jane m'a conduit à travers les couloirs sombres et interminables du palais, la maison des Volturi. Je suis arrivé ici il ya quelques heures à peine et déjà Jane avait été réquisioner pour me faire visiter - elle était tout aussi ennuyé que moi.

Je me suis arrêté pour admirer les peintures accrochées sur les murs, couvrant les espaces sombres. La plupart d'entre eux représentait des vampires, ou des paysages de l'Italie.

Elle s'impatienta. «Dépêche-toi, »

Même si elle était petite, elle marchait rapidement et je me suis précipité pour la rattraper. Elle ne m'aimait déjà pas, maintenant elle allait ajouter ma lenteur à sa liste croissante de ce quelle n'aimait pas chez moi.

Elle me fessait la revue des règles du monde des vampires et des lois des Volturi ce qui était autorisé à être connu par les humains et ce qui doit rester secret. Mais elle avait tout juste fini d'expliquer la première loi, donc mon espoir que cette visite serait bientôt finie disparu.

«Règle numéro deux; ne jamais attirer l'attention toi-même."

"N'est-ce pas la même chose que la règle un?" Depuis qu'Aro m'avait dit que je serais plus haut placé dans la hiérarchie que Jane, j'avais oublié d'être poli avec elle.

«Non,» Elle secoua la tête, " La Règle numéro un est plus comme une directive, la règle numéro deux en est l'application. « Cela la rend encore plus inoubliable. »

Je ne comprenais pas, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas l'interroger plus, parce que cela ferait duré la conversation encore plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas être la cible de son pouvoir de nouveau.

"Règle numéro trois, ne pas mettre en cause les dirigeants. Aro, Marcus et Caius sont la loi. Si tu les met en colère ou que tu désobéi, la punition est la mort."

"Vous prenez vraiment les choses au sérieux ici." Murmurai-je aussi bas que je pouvais, mais j'avais oublié la super-audition des vampires et je savais qu'elle avait entendu.

«Nous devons prendre les choses au sérieux», dit-elle sèchement avant de passer. «Règle numéro quatre, quand les humains viennent pour le « tour » ne les rends pas suspicieux de quoi que ce soit."

"Les êtres humains peuvent visiter de cet endroit?" ai-je demandé et alors compris. «Ils peuvent, mais ils n'ont pas le droit rentrer à la maison, c'est ca?"

Elle hocha la tête et sourit froidement. "C'est vrai. C'est le travail d'Heidi de les amener ici de toute l'Italie, et ensuite nous pouvons nous nourrir. Tu ne participera pas à cela, je suis sûr que Aro ordonnera à l'un de nous de t'accompagner à la chasse."

"Merci bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'être accompagné partout."

«Malheureusement, il ya des endroits que tu ne connais pas, et je suis celle qui doit t'aider. Je ne suis pas plus enthousiaste que toi."

Avoir confiance en Jane était difficile. Durant tout le chemin du retour à Volterra elle était resté silencieuse et c'était seulement une foi rentrée chez elle qu'elle m'a adressé la parole. La taille et l'âge n'avait pas d'importance ici, c'était le pouvoir. Craint et respecté par beaucoup de la garde, elle était membre des rangs supérieurs.

«Ce sont les quatre règles les plus importantes Il y a en plus quelques très mineures -. Et en très, je veux dire très - mais je ne veux pas t'ennuyer. Ensuite, je vais te parler des choses que les humains savent sur nous. ».

«Vous leur dites des mensonges sur nous?"

«Nous devons, ou les humains saurait tout. Par ailleurs, ces petits mensonges les font se sentir en sécurité Comme celui-ci par exemple -Les Vampires viennent seulement dans les maisons lorsqu'ils ont été invité, je ne sais pas qui a répandu la rumeur mais je ne peux pas croire que les humains ait avalé ca, c'est ridicule. "

Elle rit pour la première fois, mais ce n'était pas un rire gai, un rire sombre donnait la chair de poule.

"Un autre est que nous sommes affectés par ail. C'est l'odeur qui nous dégoûte -. Toute la nourriture humaine an fait - mais il ne nous fait pas peur, il nous rends peut-être plus en colère et affamés Oh, et l'eau bénite. Et les crucifix. Je n'ai jamais été religieuse, mais ils devrait savoir que c'est faux ".

Encore une fois, elle eu un rire sombre.

Elle a commencé à énumérer toutes les choses folle depuis que les Volturi ont commencé à garder notre secret et a rendre les humains plus sur d'eux. Certains d'entre eux étaient crédibles, d'autres non. Il est facile de répandre les mensonges - On prétend que nous pouvons nous transformer en chauve-souris. Si cela était vrai, cela ferait pratique pour se déplacer

Je me suis rappelé que cet endroit serait ma maison et je n'aurais pas besoin de bouger pendant un certain temps. Une partie de moi était un peu déçu par cela, j'aime bouger et découvrir de nouveaux endroits, mais l'autre partie de moi était content d'avoir un abri. « Maison » n'était un mot approprié pour décrire cet endroit, pas encore, mais peut-être un jour cela le sera.

Il y avait une chose qui a été divulguée par Volturi, quelque chose qui n'avait pas vraiment révéler grand-chose sur notre secret. Les humains savaient que les vampires avaient des yeux rouges ou noirs. Mais ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un vampire aux yeux d'or. Cela était donc plus facile pour moi de passé inaperçu.

Les choses les plus importantes que les Volturi n'ont jamais été autorisés à divulguée : vampires son inflammables, qu'ils boivent du sang - même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment le souci avec le sang, les gens de ma ville et le reste de l'Angleterre connaissait déjà le régime des vampires – les autres choses à tenir secrètes était la beauté et l'immortalité des vampires.

Jane m'a emmené au bout du couloir tout en haut du grand bâtiment et ouvrit la porte. Je regardai à l'intérieur et j'ai vu un lit à baldaquin - Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi il était là - une grande armoire et une salle de bains.

«C'est ta chambre," Jane m'a dit. "Tu as des vêtements dans l'armoire - Aro a envoyé Félix et Demetri dans ton ancienne maison pour recueillir tous tes trucs." Elle se retourna pour partir et a ajouté: «Les anciens voudraient te voir a six heures."

J'ai hoché la tête et je suis rentré dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière moi et s'asseyant sur le lit. J'étais ici, dans la maison de la famille la plus respectés et la plus craint dans le monde des vampires, j'étais l'un d'entre eux. Yvette serait amusée. Peut-être que je devrais envoyer une lettre de temps en temps pour leur faire savoir que j'allais bien. Sans rien dire sur les Volturi - Aro et les autres dirigeants se fâcherait que je partage leur secrets et Yvette s'ennuierait d'avoir à lire sur le clan qu'elle détestait tant. J'allais devoir garder sa haine envers eux silencieuse.

J'ai bougé jusqu'à la large fenêtre et regarda la ville. L'eau d'une fontaine brillait comme si des millions de cristaux étaient à la surface, me rappelant ma peau. Je me suis reculé dans l'ombre de la salle avant que les gens de la place puissent me voir dans la lumière du soleil.

Les bâtiments étaient tous de la même couleur, brune, même si elle était différentes nuances. Le sol de la place était fait de galets bruns et de gris. Tout semblait uni et simple, mais c'est ce qui fessait le charme de l'endroit. Il y avait quelque chose de paisible et comme sorti d'un film. J'avais envie de me promener aux alentours, de visiter, mais je savais que, en un battement de cœur, l'un des gardes Volturi serait envoyé pour me ramener.

Par ailleurs, même si ce ne serait pas la même chose que se promener, je pouvais regarder par la fenêtre.

J'ai vu deux enfants en face de la fondation en sourire, Leur mère a essayé de prendre la meilleure image qu'elle pouvait en évitant la lumière du soleil se mettre en travers de la caméra.

Il y avait un couple qui mangeait de la crème glacée à l'extérieur du salon, un vieil homme lisant le journal avec ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez, et des centaines d'autres vacanciers et d'hommes qui vivaient ici.

Et tout le monde semblait tellement ... tellement heureux. Un sourire imprimé sur leur visage.

Je n'avais vraiment pas profité de ma vie humaine. Le sommeil me manquait. Dans mes rêves, tout était parfait, il n'y avait pas de chose tel que la mort ou la perte, juste le bonheur d'être avec les gens que l'on aime. Dans mes rêves, je suis avec ma mère et mon père. Bien que je n'aie eu qu'un aperçu de ma mère, son visage était gravé dans mon esprit.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns bouclés et les yeux rougeoyants chauds couleur chocolat. Elle était l'exact opposé de moi. Mais son souvenir me rappelait toujours le moment ou je me suis réveillé qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là, qu'elle était morte, ça m'a laissé avec la douleur et la misère, le bonheur du rêve oublié.

"On est rêveur n'est pas Carlisle?" Une voix familière parlait derrière moi.

"Non," je me suis retourné.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel. «Aro voudrait te parler."

"Est-il six heure?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, mais si l'un des chef demande quelque chose, tu obéi. Maintenant, suis-moi."

Je la suivis à travers les couloirs, et descendit les escaliers en colimaçon, elle marchait toujours plus vite que moi, même si mes progrès étaient notables. Elle ne parlait pas, ce qui était sans doute mieux.

Nous sommes passés devant une femme humaine qui était assis derrière un bureau près de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Je savais qu'elle était un être humain à cause du bruit des battements de cœur et je me demandais pourquoi elle était là. Elle était comme une réceptionniste, elle nous avait accueilli, quand on arrivé, mais sa présence n'avait pas de sens.

J'ai tapoté Jane sur l'épaule et elle s'est retournée vivement. Elle laissa échapper un sifflement.

«Désolé,» dis-je. "Je me demandais pourquoi une humaine était là tous les jours."

Encore une fois son sourire sadique s'étendit à travers son visage. "Elle veut être un vampire, je tiens personnellement qu'elle soit un dessert."

Jane se retourna et me conduisit dans le couloir avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. À la toute fin du couloir, deux portes massives.

Les portes en bois en face de nous au bout du couloir s'ouvrirent.


	10. Chapter 10

Au fond de la salle, Aro, Caius et Marcus étaient tous les trois assis sur des trônes noirs assortis à leurs robes. La salle semblait étonnamment simple. Il y avait peu de meubles, il faisait sombre et les peintures accrochées sur le mur représentait, comme dans les couloirs, la mort, l'horreur, la vie d'un vampire.

Ils ressemblaient à des proviseurs d'école, prêt à gronder l'enfant qui leur a été envoyé à cause de mauvaise conduite. Mais dès que Jane et moi fumes en face d'eux, Aro se leva et sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire amical, mais au moins ce n'était pas comme Jane.

"Carlisle, je dois m'excuser de t'avoir convoqué si brusquement, tu as du être fasciné par les vues de Volterra."

"Oui, c'est une place magnifique." Ai-je acquiescé.

«Nous sommes heureux de pouvoir vivre ici sans que les humains connaissent notre secret. » a approuvé Aro.

"J'ai une question. Puis-je la poser?"

Il me regarda, comme si il réfléchissait à ce que je pourrais bien demander et comment y répondre tout de suite. Peut-être qu'il était inquiet que je pose des questions au sujet d'un secret énorme et qu'il aurait besoin de mentir rapidement sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais visiblement, son pouvoir ne fonctionnait que quand il touchait ma main. Il a donc abandonné. "Posez là."

"Pourquoi les peintures sur les murs si sombres ici?"

«Notre histoire, elle n'est pas lumineuse, mais c'est notre histoire. Les Vampires n'ont pas une vie heureuse comme ceux que tu as pu rencontrer, leur passé est toujours noir. Ces tableaux montrent le monde des vampires à travers le temps, à partir de le tout premier vampire jusqu'aux plus récents ".

J'ai acquiescé.

"Nous avons une bibliothèque ici, rempli de livres qui remonte des décennies en arrière. Tu es invité à les consulter si tu le souhaite. Cela te permettra d'en apprendre davantage sur nous. Ces livres que tu as achetés n'ont pas les détails nécessaires pour pouvoir vivre avec nous. Un jour, j'espère que tu seras aussi averti que le reste d'entre nous quand il s'agira de lois vampiriques.

"Merci."

J'ai tourné la tête vers Jane essayant de lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais qu'elle me montre cette bibliothèque. "M'avez vous appeler pour discuter de livres ? » demandai-je

Il secoua la tête, l'air effrayé. "Bien sûr que non, je n'oserais pas te faire faire tout ce chemin juste pour ça! Non, nous avons quelque chose de spécial à te monter."

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Quelqu'un avait enfreint la loi et qu'ils voulaient que je vois de mes propres yeux ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. «Je dois aller à la chasse, » ai-je objecté peu désireux de voir une autre création, même si elle avait enfreint la loi, être détruite et assassiné juste en face de moi.

"Bien tu peux y aller. Nous n'allons pas commencer avant que tu sois de retour, de sorte que tu ne manques rien. Ceci est très important, Carlisle. Nous voulons voir si un jour, tu pourras nous aider à disposer de ces vermines vous-même."

Je me sentais mal à l'idée, mais j'ai annoncé d'une voix ferme. «Je serai intéressé de voir comment vous faites les choses ici».

"Amuse-toi bien lors de ta chasse," m'a souhaité Aro alors que je tournais et me dirigeai vers les portes en bois.

Il doit avoir donné l'ordre à Jane de me suivre parce que j'ai entendu ses bruits de pas derrière moi. Je ne sais pas si on me traque, ou si on m'aide à trouver ma place dans cet immense lieu.

Elle me rattrape vite, même si mes progrès sont notables. A chacun de mes pas elle en fait deux. Elle m'a laissé dans ma chambre, me fessant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas venir avec moi à la chasse.

La vérité était que je n'avais pas soif, mais au moins, la chasse me changerait les idées. Saisissant un manteau pour que ma peau ne soit pas exposé à la lumière du soleil, je suis sorti de ma chambre et vers la sortie du grand bâtiment.

"Votre nom, s'il vous plaît." M'a demandé la femme derrière le bureau alors que je passais devant elle, ma main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

«Carlisle Cullen,» ai-je répondu, en ouvrant la porte donnant sur la place bondée.

J'ai ressentit une sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge et je me suis dirigé vers les arbres sombres aussi vite que je le pouvais sans avoir l'air inhumain. J'étais conscient du regard des femmes sur moi alors que je passais, mais cela ne m'a pas dérangé. Etant un vampire, je dois m'habituer à ça.

Une fois que j'étais dans l'ombre de la forêt, je me suis senti chez moi. Les arbres m'ont rappelé la France et l'Angleterre et j'ai commencé à avoir un peu le mal du pays. J'avais décidé de voyager donc j'ai repoussé ce sentiment là.

Combien de temps devrais-je rester avec les Volturi? Je ne pouvais pas me trouver des excuses à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient que je les voie tuer quelqu'un. Peut-être une dizaine d'années, je voulais consulter la bibliothèque et en savoir plus sur le monde des vampires, la loi et les règles. Et je venais tout juste d'arriver à Volterra, il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire pour passer le temps.

J'ai réalisé que, comme je ne nourris pas d'être humains, j'étais la seule exception à la règle «personne dehors». Je ne risquais pas d'avoir soif et de tuer quelqu'un en présence d'autres humains, et, de plus, les animaux se trouvent à l'ombre d'une forêt, Aro me fessait assez confiance pour me permettre d'aller à l'extérieur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Seul le chien attend son maître pour ouvrir la porte arrière et aller à l'extérieur. Je ne suis pas un chien! Aro n'était pas mon maître! Je pouvais aller à l'extérieur quand je voulais. D'ailleurs, si Aro avait un problème avec moi, il pourrait venir àl l'extérieur et de me traîner vers le bâtiment lui-même. J'aime être dehors, c'est reposant et rafraîchissant.

Je me suis concentré sur la chasse et j'ai réussi à faire tomber deux cerfs a coté de moi. J'ai vidé leurs corps de sang et je me suis senti plus fort que jamais. Ma soif avait disparu et quand je suis retourné à la tour de l'horloge j'ai à peine remarqué les odeurs alléchantes des humains.

"Votre nom, s'il vous plaît monsieur." M'a demandé à nouveau la femme lorsque je suis rentré.

«Carlisle Cullen."

Elle a ensuite ouvert l'enveloppe et en sortit une enveloppe blanche. "Votre courrier, monsieur."

"Merci," je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont elle m'a appelé «monsieur» pour moi Carlisle suffisait, mais je ne l'ai pas dis à haute voix. «Pouvez-vous m'indiquer ou se trouve la bibliothèque?"

Elle a pointé sa plume dans le couloir ouest. "Là-bas, deuxième porte sur votre droite."

Je la remerciai de nouveau et se dirigea vers la salle. Aro avait raison quand il a dit qu'ils avaient une bibliothèque garnie de livres. Il y avait des rangées d'étagères immenses tous tapissés de livres de différentes formes et couleurs. Certains d'entre eux, les plus âgés, avaient une fine couche de poussière dessus. J'ai pris le livre le plus ancien que j'ai pu trouver. La couverture était un peu déchiré et poussiéreuse, mais il était encore intact.

Je me suis assis sur le sol et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe. J'ai décidé de l'ouvrir ici. la lettre glissa et tomba sur le sol. Je l'ai ramassé et je l'ouvris.

Cher Carlisle,

Je n'aime pas être impoli, mais à quoi tu penses? Rejoindre les Volturi après que je t ai dit ce qu'ils ont fait a des vampires innocent? Bien sûr, je ne te blâme pas pour cela, je leur en veux. Ils savent comment faire des affaires. Ils doivent t'avoir convaincu d'une certaine manière. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'offrent, la connaissance, la puissance? Même si tu n'as pas leur type d'alimentation, je suppose qu'ils se sont intéressés à ta notoriété. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je suis désolé si semble tellement en colère, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

S'il te plaît dis-moi tout de suite que tu n'as pas perdu l'esprit. Oh, et Henri te salut.

Amour de la part d'Yvette

Bien sûr, j'avais su qu'il s'agissait Yvette dès la première phrase. Je savais qu'elle aurait pris la nouvelle que les Volturi avaient gagné un autre membre d'un mauvais œil, et surtout quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. J'avais pensé à ce qu'elle aurait dit à ce sujet, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi en colère. Et que pensait Henri? Je ne lui avais pas demandé s'il ressentait la même chose envers les Volturi. Surement pas. Il n'avait pas connu les amis d'Yvette. Mais, il était souvent d'accord avec elle.

"Vous ne devriez pas être inquiet de ce que vos amis pensent de vous maintenant." Une voix inconnue parlé a coté de moi et je me suis retourné pour voir une chevelure brune féminine vampirique debout à côté de moi.

Elle était belle - même si je m'étais habitué au fait que tous les vampires soit beaux, sa beauté était encore plus choquante. Elle avait des boucles brunes et la peau pâle, ses lèvres étaient rouge vif dû au rouge à lèvres et ses cils relevés. Elle portait une robe rouge qui était en harmonie avec ses lèvres et des chaussures noires avec environ trois centimètres de talon.

«Je suis Heidi," Elle m'a dit, en souriant.

« Carlisle, » me présentai-je

"J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes l'étrange vampire qui se nourrit d'animaux. Hein." Elle n'avait pas l'air ennuyée ou impressionné, juste un peu confuse.

"Eh bien, je ne veux pas être un assassin."

"Et nous le sommes? Tout simplement parce que ce que nous nous nourrissons d'humain? Je sais que nous le sommes, mais sûrement, vous ne supposez pas que nous sommes des monstres? Je veux dire, le lion n'est pas un meurtrier, il s'alimente de ses proies que la nature lui a donné pour survivre. »

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment qu'elle soit si intelligente. "Je suppose que non."

«Bien. Je déteste le jugement que vous portez sur nous si vite. Félix et Demetri ont voulu venir vous voir, mais je leur ai dit de ne pas le faire. Mieux vaut ne pas vous faire tuer avant que vous avez séjourné chez nous pendant un an."

Je n'ai pas été dérangé par cela. "Eh bien, merci." Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

Elle me suivait. "Quel livre lisez-vous?"

«Celui-ci, il n'a pas de titre."

Elle plissa les yeux a la vu du livre. "Pourquoi avez-vous choisi celui-là? Il est poussiéreux."

«Je suppose que j'aime les vieux livres."

Elle rit comme si j'avais fait une blague. "Je suis sûr que les nouveaux livres sont meilleurs, ils ont beaucoup plus d'informations."

J'ai haussé les épaules. «Je voulais en apprendre davantage sur les premiers vampires."

Elle roula des yeux. "Je suppose que je ne comprendrai jamais. Je n'aime pas les livres."

«Alors, pourquoi vous étiez dans une bibliothèque?"

«Je voulais vous rencontrer»,

"Eh bien, maintenant vous n'avez rencontré." Je ne voulais pas être si désagréable, mais je voulais aller dans ma chambre pour répondre à la lettre de l'Yvette et voir si elle et Henri allait bien.

"Et Je dois dire que les premières impressions que j'ai de vous sont un peu décevante." Elle me dit sèchement.

«Je suis désolé, mais je suis pressé."

"Vous devez répondre à la lettre d'un ami, oui je sais. J'ai moi-même des choses à faire. Je suis le pêcheur des Volturi."

"Le quoi?"

Elle semblait heureuse que le sujet de la conversation tournait maintenant autour d'elle. «J'apporte des gens ici pour le dîner ...".

« Ça a l'air intéressant ...».

«Ca l'est vraiment." Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

"Eh bien, je te vois plus tard alors, Heidi. C'était agréable de vous rencontrer."

Elle sourit. Ses dents étaient blanches comme neige. «Vous savez, ici, il y a un bientôt un bal. Voulez-vous m'accompagner?"

Aha, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. "Je n'aime pas danser»,

"Avez-vous déjà appris comment faire?" Elle a telle demandé de façon critique

«Non,» admis-je.

«Je peux vous dire que je suis sur que vous serez un danseur incroyable. Je te verrai plus tard puis, au bal."

«C'est Aro vous a demandé de vous habiller ainsi

«Je met toujours ce genre de chose, juste avant que je parte 'pêcher'." Elle rit.

"À plus tard," ai-je dit avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi avant qu'elle ne puisse me suivre à l'intérieur. Je me suis laisser tomber sur mon lit.


	11. Chapter 11

Je redoutais le moment ou je serai forcé de regarder un vampire se faire tuer, mais je devais y aller, rester ici serait lâche. Heidi était installée prés de Jane et Alec tandis que je suis entré dans la salle, les yeux fixés sur le vampire maintenue par deux formes volumineuses musculaires. Leurs mains sur chacune de ses épaules, le tenant au sol.

Aro me fit signe d'avancer lorsque il me vit. A ses côté se tenait une femme avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges lumineux. "Carlisle, je te présente Renata."

J'ai serré sa main et j'ai été surpris par la force qu'elle avait. J'ai retiré ma main de la sienne avant qu'elle ne puisse me l'écraser. Elle semblait très protectrice envers Aro, sifflant légèrement lorsque je lui ai serré la main.

"Renata est mon garde du corps, comme tu peux le constater." M'expliqua Aro.

Ca explique pourquoi Renata était si protectrice. "Et Renata, c'est Carlisle Cullen. J'espère que vous vous entendrez."

Son souhait ne s'est pas réalisé. Renata n'était pas le genre de personne aimait se faire des amis, et cela ne me dérangeai pas de ne pas lui parler.

"Felix, Demetri, amenez-le en avant." Aro convoqué.

Les deux énormes vampires ont traîné le traître en avant en fessant en sorte qu'il soit a genoux sur le sol, regardant Aro. Il avait l'air effrayé mais déterminé en même temps.

"Daru Fickle, Tu sera puni pour ta tuerie en Grèce. Tu as tué soixante-treize personnes en une semaine et suscité la méfiance des humains vivants. La punition pour ce crime, c'est la mort."

Je frémis. Le vampire en face de moi avait pris soixante-treize vies et ne semblait pas avoir de regrets à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné.

Le vampire nommé Daru regarda Aro, ses yeux de braise remplis de colère. Son regard passa sur Marcus et Caius et même moi, et puis de nouveau à Aro. «Je ne m'inquiète pas! Nous sommes des vampires! Nous sommes nés pour tuer! Et là, vous allez me tuer pour ce que je suis j'étais. Pathétique!"

Aro renifla. «Vous connaissiez les conséquences de vos attentions. Maintenant, vous ne serez jamais revoir le soleil."

Jane sembla soudainement se plonger de manière profonde des ses pensées et j'ai vu une secousse de douleur secouer Daru, comme moi quand j'avais ressenti la puissance de Jane. Cette fois Aro n'était pas le seul à arrêter Jane. Quand elle a décidé qu'elle avait causé a Darus une douleur suffisamment longue et profonde, elle l'a coupé, laissant le vampire haletant et grognant avec colère.

«Je prends plaisir à mourir à cause de ce que je suis!" Darus a craché a Aro. Il a jeté un autre regard méprisant vers Jane et elle a souri un peu, comme si amusé.

"Très bien", a déclaré Aro. Il posa les deux mains sur le visage de Darus. J'ai fermé les yeux. Il y eut un grognement d'effort et puis un bruit de craquement ainsi qu'un hurlement

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux à nouveau - je n'avais gardé les yeux fermés pour longtemps dans le cas où les autres remarqueraient combien j'étais lâche, mais ils semblaient tous intéressés à ce qui se passait et ne fessait pas attention a moi- je regardais en bas le tas de mains, de jambes, tête et corps d'un homme. Daru avait été détruit par Aro, Félix et Demetri. Et à mains nues!

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir fasciné au début, puis un peu dégoûté de la façon dont ils tuent les vampires. Avant que je puisse me ressaisir le tas de pierre commencé à brûler et les flammes se sont élevés vers le haut

Je suis retourné en arrière sur la place de ma ville en Angleterre. Je savais que c'était des années en arrière parce que les cheveux de mon père était noir de jais, non moucheté de gris. J'ai peur lorsque j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait. C'était la première fois que je voyais l'incendie d'un vampire. Mais cette fois, malheureusement, ce n'était pas un vampire, ou un homme ou une femme. C'était une petite fille.

J'ai essayé d'ignorer ses cris assourdissants. Puis le feu a commencé. Mon père avait une main sur mon épaule, m'empêchant de fuir. "Regarde fils, regarde le mal bruler!" Il murmura sombrement.

J'ai vu que la jeune fille brûler lentement. Je me souviens de l'horreur que j'ai ressentie. C'était la première fois que je fus écœuré par ce que mon père fessait. C'était la première fois que je le détestais profondément, que je me suis senti tenté de le jeter dans les flammes lui aussi.

Quels sont les crimes que pouvait avoir commis une pauvre petite fille? Elle n'avait que sept ans!

J'ai été réveillé de mes rêves lorsque l'incendie s'est finalement arrêté et la fumée a disparu. Aro est allé se rasseoir sur son trône avec Renata debout loyalement à ses côtés. Heidi, Jane, Alec et d'autres membres de la garde ont disparu hors de la salle. Félix et Demetri donnèrent des coups de pied dans la pile de cendre qui avait été autrefois Daru.

"Alors, que pensez-vous, Carlisle?" Caius m'a demandé.

J'ai dû réfléchir un instant pour trouver le mot juste. Les mots « horribles, terribles et sauvages » sont venus dans ma tête, mais je ne savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je dise cela tout haut, par respect et le fait que je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire ce que je pensait. «C'était différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais."

"C'est la seule façon de vraiment se débarrasser d'un vampire, vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque." Marcus a dit de sa voix ennuyée. «Les humains le savent, ils ne sont pas aussi stupide que je le pensais."

Les autres rirent légèrement.

"As-tu été à la bibliothèque?" Aro m'a demandé alors que ca fessait un petit moment que je n'avais pas dit un mot.

J'ai hoché la tête. «Oui, je vous remercie de m'en avoir parlé."

"Heidi a mentionné que vous avez pris le livre le plus ancien là-dedans."

Donc, il savait que j'étais effectivement allé à la bibliothèque, mais il a quand même posé la question. C'est tout à fait logique. Il essaye probablement juste d'être poli. Je ris dans ma tête. Un vampire poli, qui aurait pu penser ca?

«Je voulais apprendre notre histoire depuis le début."

"Une bonne idée", Aro a acquiescé. "Eh bien, j'espère que tu apprécieras le livre et aimera notre histoire."

«Merci Aro," Je me suis retourné et j'ai quitté la pièce. J'ai retrouver le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre par moi-même. Je marchai rapidement, ne voulant pas croisé Jane ou Heidi sur le chemin. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me suis assis près de la fenêtre et j'ai ouvert le livre, la poussière volant quand j'ai claqué la porte afin d'étouffé le son d'un rire a l'extérieur.

Deux jeunes filles couraient sur la place avec des rubans dans leurs mains, qui coule derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent avec élégance et couraient. Leur mère les surveillait, un grand sourire sur son visage à la vue de ses deux filles bien-aimées s'amusant.

C'est pourquoi j'avais été si déterminé à ne pas me nourrir d'humains. Ces petites filles étaient en tellement danger en venant ici, avec ce clan. Je détestais l'idée d'Heidi.

Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à des vies.

Je ne veux pas être un monstre.

En fait, je ne veux pas être un vampire.


	12. Chapter 12

Comme Heidi l'avait anoncé, il y avait un bal. Heidi était impatiente d'être ma cavalière et j'ai accepté, ne voulant pas la blesser, mais je ne voulais pas avoir de relation avec elle. Je devais trouver un moyen de lui dire cela sans lui faire de mal. Voila que je m'inquiète de blesser un vampire? J'étais en train de penser à la meilleure façon de dire à une meurtrière que je n'étais pas intéressé par elle … J'étais en train de devenir fou.

Heidi était vêtue d'une belle robe blanche coupé au niveau du genou et j'ai trouvé costume gris et cravate noire dans l'armoire. La partie dansante bal n'était pas amusante, mais la séance « salon de thé » était encore pire. Tous ce dont les vampires ont parlé, c'est la mort.

Je me suis excusé et je suis allé dans ma chambre. Je préférais nettement profiter de cette nouvelle vie seul. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici pour toujours. La seule pensée m'a rendu malade. Même si je suis immortel - mon livre à confirmé mon soupçon que les vampires n'ont pas d'âge, qu'ils sont bloqués à l'âge qu'il avait lorsque ils ont été transformé- je ne voulais pas perdre de nombreuses années ici. Être dans les Volturis voulait dire que je n'étais pas simplement un ennemi de l'homme, j'étais aussi un ennemi de certains vampires aussi.

J'étais à l'honneur à la fête. Aro a parlé d'un nouveau type de vampire - un stregoni bénéfi. Il est réputé pour être un bon vampire et l'ennemi mortel de tous les autres vampires, buveurs de sang humain. Je savais que Demetri et Felix auraient apprécié de déchirer l'ennemi. Mais ils ont arrêté de me lancer de regards menaçants quand Aro a déclaré qu'aucun mal ne sera fait aux vampires comme moi. Je savais qu'il pensait que j'étais le seul de tout le monde vampirique qui ne boit pas de sang humain, il avait dit cela juste pour être poli. Tenir cette promesse ne sera pas difficile pour la garde.

J'ai passé les deux prochaines décennies, avec les Volturis et détesté chaque jour. Il semblait y avoir un nouveau traître chaque soir et cela signifiait une nouvelle mise a mort. Aro m'a même demandé si je voulais prendre sa place une fois, mais j'ai refusé.

Heidi a comprit que je ne voulais pas être plus que des amis. Elle l'a mal prit au début, puis fut heureuse que je ne veuille pas être avec quelqu'un comme elle. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas ce que je cherchais comme une âme sœur et que j'étais désolé. Elle a laissé tomber instantanément et est passé à un autre partenaire potentiel. Cela avait été beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais.

Au fil du temps, j'ai rencontré Demetri et Félix en personne. Felix était impatient malgré son âge et désireux de se lier d'amitié avec moi, disant qu'il préférait ca plutôt que de me tuer. J'ai eu plus de mal avec Demetri, mais il s'est habitué à moi. J'ai aussi rencontré Santiago et les autres membres de la garde comme Chelsea. J'ai appris les différentes personnalités et les dons de chaque individu vampire et ils s'étaient habituer à mon choix et à mon style de vie.

Mes yeux dorés ont observé la ville. Les deux petites filles que j'avais vu auparavant, avaient grandi c'était des adolescentes - Je savais que c'était elles à cause du reflet de leur cheveux au soleil et leurs sourires lumineux - et elles ont remarqué mes étranges yeux d'or. Elles ne pensaient pas que c'était bizarre cependant, elles ont pensé que c'était doux et ont souhaité avoir les mêmes yeux.

J'avais entendu parler du Nouveau Monde lorsque je chassais. J'étais devant un magasin lorsque deux hommes âgés discutaient à propos de la nouvelle terre que les Anglais avaient trouvé.

" C'est bien plus grand que l'Angleterre! " dit l'un d'eux. " Ils l'ont appelé le Nouveau Monde."

" Je me demande ce que c'est. " L'autre a marmonné. " Si nous n'étions pas si vieux, nous pourrions obtenir des billets et aller là-bas. J'aurais aimé profiter de cela. "

«Je pourrais donner à ma fille et sa famille des billets. Si je ne peux pas en faire l'expérience, je serais ravi pour eux. "

L'autre acquiesça de la tête.

J'ai pensé à ce qu'ils avaient dit alors que je chassais. Un nouveau lieu - qui sonnait fascinant. J'aimerais aller là-bas et voir, tout explorer. Et il est énorme, ce qui signifiait qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'endroits pour vivre. Peut-être que je devrais partir et aller là-bas.

J'ai tout planifié avec soin. Je voulais passer par l'Allemagne et la France pour dire au revoir à Alistair , Henri et Yvette. Ensuite, je voudrais aller vers le Nouveau Monde et commencer ma nouvelle vie.

Qu'est que j'allais faire une fois là bas ? Devrais-je prendre un emploi? J'avais besoin d'argent pour payer le loyer, parce que je ne serais peut être pas aussi chanceux qu'en France pour construire ma propre maison.

Je voulais devenir médecin, aider et soigner les gens. Je savais que dans un premier temps résister au sang allait être difficile, mais je pourrais m'y habituer. J'étais sûr que je le pouvais. Et si cela devenait trop difficile ou que je mettais les gens en danger, je partirais.

Il fallait que je m'habitue à l'odeur du sang, que je sois sûr de pouvoir résister avant que je prenne place au travail. Je ne voulais pas être autre chose qu'un médecin - aucun autre travail semblait aussi parfait.


End file.
